Your wish has been approved
by player 0
Summary: Megumi Morisato thought it was a joke, she wished to have a goddess as a girlfriend, and now the two are stuck with each other. Urd/Megumi yuri fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own AMG, please don't sure me

Chapter 1: You've Reached the Goddess Helpline

Megumi Morisato sat in her apartment alone in front of the TV, just flipping the channels and not really doing much, it was the semester break between college and more college and she was bored out of her mind. Thankful not to have to do anymore work for a while than she had to, but she was starting to grow a bit anxious, money was tight and she was worried she might've failed a course last semester, she dreaded having to explain the marks to her folks.

Nothing on, nothing on, she was starting to get peckish but wanted to watch her figure right now, nothing on, its kinda sad, the queen of Nekomi's racing circuit and here she was with nothing to do, no parties, no friends, no lovers to take up her time, she almost started to crave another aerodynamics prac exam. She'd dated three boys so far and all of them had dumped her, usually followed by licking her wounds by shacking up with her brother and forcing alcohol down her throat. It all seemed so pointless now; she wondered if there was something, anything that could be done to alleviate her boredom before her absent mind led to a bout of depression.

It'd been a long time since she had contact with her brother, he and Belldandy having tied the knot and have long since been spending quality time with each other, probably trying to make up for goddess knows how many years they'd been wasting time with their kindergarten level phobia of physical contact. Still it's been a while since they had any contact, perhaps it was time to give them a call, if only to have a nice meal for a change, or if not being able to get into contact with them, maybe just being able to talk to Urd and set up a little impromptu drinking contest would always be a fun way to kill time.

'Goddess I'm so bored!'

The goddess Urd, bronze skinned goddess of love was bored, sitting around and waiting next to a phone, all because of some pathetic attempt to give herself something to do. Normally assigned to be the system administrator of Yggdrasil, on suggestion from Peorth she took up a part time position as a wish granter now that Keiichi and Belldandy had finally tied the knot it was time to move on, her long term pet project and excuse for lazing around the mortal realm had vanished, now she was back to work like the good old days. Say what you will about them, at least when they were doing nothing stuff actually happened, now that they came together, it seemed their lives had become utterly boring, like the whole universe was made to throw obstacles in their path and now that they had reached the finish line, everything had suddenly come to an abrupt stop, it was somewhat depressing that after going on for so long and being such a big part of her life, the goddess now had to seek a different diversion to keep herself entertained.

Her role here in the goddess help line had been rather standard, run of the mill, rather unremarkable, she rarely got any assignments and when she did she was in such a determined mood to afford her clients 'premium service' that often resulted in her being mistaken for a high priced stripper, not that she minded so much, it became a rather easy way for her to relive her own conquests back in the day of her youth, she'd seduce her clients with the charms of a succubus, convince them to wish for 'the time of their lives', and carve a new notch into her bed post.

It was a method that seemed crass to most goddesses, except maybe Peorth when she wasn't being a self-righteous hypocritical bitch, but Urd had fun and was able to add these successful wishes under her belt without having to blow up the earth.

As if on cue, Urd's phone suddenly lit up with a ringing that snapped her out of her semi-coma-like state, picking up the receiver in a lightning quick manner, she gave her prepared speech as was procedure that had been drilled into her when she first arrived, officially to keep her from making mischief.

"Uh hi." The client was barely able to say before Urd began her spiel.

"Hello you've reached the goddess technical helpline, please wait a moment and we'll be with you in a moment."

Before she got a word in edgewise, Megumi just looked dumbfounded at her receiver as the hang up tone beamed through it, she didn't know what the hell that was about but she could recognize Urd's voice.

In an instant Megumi's room was filled with a bright pink light that seemed to emanate from behind her and in no time at all found herself being embraced by a pair of slender, bronze skinned arms that were follows by what appeared to be a pair of very large breasts pressing into her back.

"Congratulations you lucky girl you, you've just managed to reach the hotline of the goddess of love herself, tell me you're deepest, darkest wish and I'll make sure it'll come true."A sultry voice whispered in Megumi's ear. "What's your pleasure sweetheart; money, power, or perhaps you were just waiting for me to help make you cum."

Megumi broke out of the embrace and quickly leapt to the nearest she could find, quickly pressing her back against it and turning to see her would be intruder, she found herself face to face with her old friend Urd, who seemed to appear equally shocked to see her.

"Urd, what the hell, where did you come from, what was all that about?" Megumi blathered, trying hard to come to grips with what just happened.

"Me-Megumi, you made that call?" Urd exclaimed, clearly rather confused, and embarrassed herself.

She knelt there, clad in an awfully regal looking outfit, with an extremely low cut cleavage, that Megumi had never seen before, admittedly it wasn't out of character to see Urd in revealing clothing, then again Megumi immediately remembered she should be worrying more about the fact that she had her doors and windows locked and one of her closest friends, and technically sister in law, had just been soliciting her.

"What is this, how did you get in here, the front door's locked and this is a third story apartment, did you climb through a window?" Megumi asked, trying very hard to rationalize what was happening.

'Well this is just awkward, but a job's a job.' Urd thought, coming to grips with the fact that she was about to shatter years of lies and provide Megumi with a world altering truth that would cause her to re-evaluate every aspect of her and the universe as a whole.

"Well I guess you'd find out sooner or later, though not if I had a say in it, Megumi I'm a goddess, and so are Belldandy and Skuld." Urd said as casually as she could.

Megumi just sat there, with a blank look on her face, somewhere between shock, disbelief and 'does she seriously expect me to believe this crap.'

"The supernatural is real Megumi, ghosts, spirits, goddesses and demons are all real, I'm one of them, I'm the goddess of the past, and together with my sisters we're the norns, the goddesses of time. We came into your lives five years ago when Keiichi was found worthy of a wish like you are today, he wished for Belldandy to be his girlfriend, and with that he and by extension those around became something of a beacon for general weirdness." Urd explained.

'Alright, I see what's happening.' Megumi thought. 'She's pulling a prank; this is some kind of joke, I bet she probably got together with the neighbour lady and built a trap door or something into the wall.' Megumi was trying desperately to rationalize the situation, there's just no way any of this could be true, this had to be Urd pulling her leg, who knows what the punch line would be, knowing her it may involve public nudity and alcohol.

"And now the same system that chose Keiichi to be worthy of a wish has chosen you as well, so congrats I guess, this really is unprecedented you know, I don't think I've ever heard of two people from the same family, who are both alive at the same time, being granted wishes. I don't know what it is with you Morisatos, but clearly someone or something out there definitely loves you guys." Urd explained with a slight chuckle at the end, trying her best to soften the blow.

'Still waiting for the punchline.' Megumi thought rather sardonically.

"Look Megumi, I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel, you're a bright, intelligent young woman by any standard, you deserved better than this, I'm sorry for I've done to you, to have been lied to and have your memories altered for so long, if after this you no longer wish to call me friend I understand." Urd said rather sadly.

'Either she's a really good actress, or something's actually up here.' Megumi thought, somewhat flustered by Urd's display of emotions.

"Please, let me do this for you, I'll grant you the one wish your heart truly desires, and if you want nothing more to do with me, just say the word and its yours, after that if you don't want anything more to do with me, I'll grant that wish free of charge." Urd's eyes starting to mist up even though she spoke in a light hearted manner.

'What is this?' Megumi asked herself. 'I know Urd's a real joker, but I've never known her to go to this length with a joke, or anything really, but what she's saying is just too way out, what was it Keiichi wished for again?'

Megumi slowly got up, her face now wearing a cunning smirk; she slowly rose off the floor and stared confidently at the bronze skinned goddess.

"Alright, here's my wish, I want Urd here to be my girlfriend forever!" Megumi yelled as she struck a victorious pose.

Urd just stood there staring at her, dumbstruck and silent she needed a few seconds to comprehend what she just heard; she let out a sigh of relief, nothing had happened, the wish didn't make it through. And the very next second Urd's body was overtaken by a holy blue light, her forehead tattoo began to glow a bright light, her body floated off the ground, she raised her head to the heavens as a mighty pillar of blue light shot up into the air, reaching up into the heavens. As it subsided and Urd's feet returned to the ground, she opened her eyes and looked at Megumi with a mix of sadness and contempt.

"Your wish has been approved."

Megumi blinked, she blinked twice, and Urd just stared at her with a grim look on her face. Urd's gaze was stern and unyielding, she found it difficult to meet Urd's gaze, desperately wanting to slink away like a naughty kitten from an angry mistress, but she found herself frozen in place. This coupled with the impressive lightshow was enough to convince Megumi that Urd had been telling the truth.

Author's Notes: Please r/r, well I guess I'm back from the dead, for those of you wondering yes I have pretty much given up on my other stories, as I've lost the will to write them, now trying to work on my own original stuff that I've yet to have published, as well as just generally lost touch with the characters I wrote about back then, simply changing too much as a person from when I started those stories to keep going with them.

But here I am, back again, this time travelling into the realm of yuri writing which I have long been a fan of but only now feel like making some kind of contribution. Sorry if the whole chapter seems short and abrupt, but I really just wanted to get this out there and see how things will go for this story.

That said I just want to outline the overall course the story will take, for those of you who are fans of Belldandy and Keiichi don't read this, they'll be mentioned and maybe appear at some point, but they won't be central to the storyline, and will make rare appearances. The point of this story, other than of course being between Urd and Megumi who I personally think make a great yuri couple, is to explore the side characters in A!MG's cast like Mara, Peorth, Hild and of course these two who I felt had always been much more interesting than Belldandy or Keiichi but rarely got any screen time and, in recent times imo, have had their characters derailed.

So yeah, this is a story that is going to be about the side cast, if you're a fan of them, please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own AMG, please don't sue me.

Chapter 2

A girlfriend, she didn't even really think about it, she just thought it'd be funny if she threw that ridiculous story back in Urd's face, maybe play a bit of her own game against her, acting flirty to throw her off balance.

Megumi wasn't a lesbian; in the time since she came to Nekomi she had three boyfriends, all them she broke up with, but the point was she wasn't the kind of girl who fancied other girls. Not that Urd wasn't attractive, in the time she knew the beautiful women that regularly took up residence in Keiichi's home she had admitted a bit of awe and jealousy, all of them with perfect skin, tall and slender figures, graceful manner, toned muscles, excellent physique, long legs, big breasts. Megumi was starting to feel like a bit of a pervert listing off body parts as she was.

But still, every time she went there, she would never admit it but she was in awe of them, Belldandy's kind and generous nature was like that of an ideal woman, she really couldn't have hoped for that Keiichi would find anyone better. Peorth was supposedly a friend of the family, Megumi didn't have much contact with her, but her wardrobe left little to the imagination, clearly a woman who wasn't ashamed of her body, Peorth was more than happy to longue around Keiichi's home but Megumi couldn't deny that physically she was the epitome of elegance and grace, everywhere she went she carried the scent of roses, as if the air around her was bathed in perfume. Lind was an enigmatic figure, she rarely came around and had little to say whenever she did, Megumi never spoke to her and caught little more than glimpses of her, but her stoic demeanor and athletic body made her an attractive sort, she was very pretty when she smiled.

Skuld was the youngest, but she had a fantastic mind, truly a gifted girl though incredibly brash, Megumi could see her growing into a beautiful and talented young woman like her sisters, it's very likely that no matter how far Megumi went Skuld would always be the one on top when it came to engineering, by the time she's Megumi's age she'll probably end up teaching at a world class university if not starting her own business and becoming the Bill Gates of the next generation. And then there was Urd, Megumi had to admit she always liked Urd the best out of Keiichi's houseguests, she was sexy, worldly, exotic, knowledgeable on a whole slew of subjects she knew nothing about, on top of which she was really fun to have around, and goddess help you if you ever challenge her to a drinking contest. Urd often referred to herself as the big sister to all close to her, offering the role as much to Megumi as she did to Keiichi, Keiichi was a good brother and very protective but honestly he didn't have Urd's charm, he didn't have the sort of specialness that could only come from an awesome big sister.

As odd as this situation all seemed Megumi considered herself thankful for one thing though, with Urd around getting bored wouldn't be so easy.

Megumi's train of thought was rudely interrupted by the tugging of her covers, she held onto her side of the blanket with a tight grip but the strength of her rival proved too much, her little sliver of coverings slipped from her grasp as Megumi was left lying on her side of the futon with nothing to cover her save her pajamas. Megumi didn't bother trying to fight her neighbor or snatch it back, tangling with Urd before seemed like a risky proposition at best, but now that Megumi knew Urd was a goddess and now not in one of the best of moods made the possibility of a blanket war even less appealing.

Under any other circumstances, anyone else probably would've found the proposition of sleeping in the same bed with the so-called goddess of love to be an offer they couldn't refuse, but right now Megumi found sharing a space with a semi naked Urd inconvenient to say the least. Megumi had only one large futon capable of hold two people and a large blanket to go with it, her apartment was small and didn't really have a couch or anything similarly comfortable that could be used as a makeshift bed, so of course she offered Urd a side of the bed, to do otherwise would risk life and limb. Urd had wrapped herself tightly in the blanket like it was her personal cocoon, Megumi was actually thankful for this as at least she was no longer having to Urd's limbs thrashing about, her toes painfully jabbing at Megumi's calves or her elbows smacking her about the head.

Normally Megumi wouldn't tolerate this from any houseguest, yet Urd was a special case, who had made her feelings on this issue rather clear, she was in no mood to be trifled with.

"Wish approved?"

"Wish approved."

Megumi just stared into space, it took her a while to fully compute what she had just seen, but everything, that means everything that Urd told her just then had been true, Urd was a goddess, an honest to goodness goddess, though maybe honest to goodness might've been pushing it a bit. Her mind was racing to try and keep up with the revelation, but barely seemed to function, filled with chaotic thoughts like how could she have been so ignorant, how could this have been kept from her, why was this happening to her now. Urd on the other hand had suffered from a severe mood shift, done a complete reversal on her sympathies to her mortal friend; she now felt a strong sense of irritation that bordered on contempt.

"You got any beer?" Urd asked, trying to hold back her barely contained frustration.

"Uh, what?" Megumi responded, suddenly shaken out of her stupor.

"Beer, sake, but at this point I'll take rubbing alcohol if you got any."

"Um, yeah I think I got a few cans of Asahi in the fridge."

Urd got up from her place on the floor and took a few paces over to the corner of Megumi's apartment that could be considered a kitchen, living at Keiichi's and her own place in heaven, where space was not wanting, seemed to have spoiled her a bit, she found it a touch quaint that Megumi lived in what could described as a shoebox that would barely constitute half her room back when she lived with Keiichi. Truth be told, out of all the times Megumi visited them Urd never found it in herself to return the favor, during her time in the mortal world she never actually bothered to make many mortal friends, at least not to the extent where she would visit one in their own home. Still Urd's mood wasn't well suited for sympathy at the moment, of all the wishes in all the universe why did she have to be cursed with this one, over twenty wishes she had granted and none really changed much beyond wanting a good shag.

In one smooth motion Urd opened the fridge, took up a can of Asahi, popped it open and chugged it down. Megumi couldn't help but admire Urd's body, even when doing something as simple as downing a beer was done with incredible grace, the smoothness of her movements, the tone of her skin color, the elegant manner of her toned muscles, her supermodel figure and, compared to Megumi anyway, Amazonian height and built. Megumi gulped, partially out of a mix of awe and fear, realizing that all this time Urd was a literal deity and that she may have upset her, and then coming to terms with the fact that she had wished that Urd would be her girlfriend forever, the latter stirred stronger emotions in Megumi.

"Megumi, did you really mean what you wished for?"

"Uh what?"

"You heard me; did you really mean it when you wished me to be your girlfriend forever?"

Megumi was interrupted by the embrace of a warm blanket encompassing her body, followed by a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around her waist and crisscrossing upwards to her shoulders. This was topped off by a pair of quite large breasts being pressed into her back and a graceful chin setting down on the base of her neck.

"So, you never answered my question."

"Well, you seemed kind of mad; I didn't want to make it antagonize you. Letting you chug my entire supply of beer of seemed an appropriate sacrifice to quell and an angry goddess."

"Heh, you're silly, now hurry up and answer or you'll anger your goddess again." Urd said tenderly as she gently poked Megumi's blushing cheek.

"Nya, not telling, I guess I'll just have to suffer." Megumi said playfully, sticking her tongue out and acting like a playful kitten.

Huffing with mock hurt, Urd with lightning quick reflexes uncoupled her arms from around Megumi and slipped her hands up Megumi's shirt, her dexterous fingers ruthlessly tickling Megumi's sensitive underarms, causing the poor, helpless girl to squirm and squeal.

"No, no, nohaohaohooho, mercy, please mercy, I beg you great goddess!"

"No, you will suffer the wrath of the tickle goddess, and if you think this is bad just wait till I get to you toes!" Urd said with mock cruelty as she wrapped her legs around Megumi's.

Megumi clamped down her arms and struggled and squealed against Urd's seemingly superhuman grip, as the strong, nimble fingers danced upon her sensitive flesh caring nothing for her meager defenses, after a few moments and giving into laughter induced by this holy torment, Megumi begged for forgiveness.

"Plehehehease Urd, stop it, I'll do anything, anything."

"Anything you say, then submit yourself as a slave and disciple to the goddess Urd, mistress of love and pleasure, mistress of lightning and fire, lest ye be damned to an eternal tickle torture!"

"Alhohohright, you're my goddess, my one and only goddess, I worship you and only you, I'll kiss your feet and worship the ground you walk on, JUST PLEASE STOP!"

And with that Urd's fingers stopped their fiendish ballet and her hands began tenderly rubbing the reddened areas they had tormented, still feeling the residual tingling of like electric shocks.

"Hmm, it's lucky for you I usually prefer to float, so my feet stay fairly clean."

"That was just evil." Megumi worded breathlessly, neither able nor wanting to leave Urd's embrace.

"Well I grew up with two little sisters; don't you think I'd get very good of putting them through hell?"

"So I guess that makes me your latest victim, eh onee-sama?"

"That's Megami-sama until told otherwise."

The two women lay there under the covers, with Urd's form seemingly consuming Megumi's, it was the first time in a long time the two had not spent alone in bed, for Megumi it was a relief to have something warm and loving embrace her. For Urd who normally preferred her lovers to be her physical peer found the situation novel but no less appealing. Embracing Megumi like a beloved plushy almost reminiscent of her early childhood when her sisters would run into her room begging her to protect them from their nightmares.

"Since I became the race queen, I've had three boyfriends and they all ended the same way, with a break up." Megumi sighed sadly.

"Did any of them break your heart especially badly; I could make it so their love lives are less pleasant." Urd said, mentally categorizing the different potions she devised to harm male anatomy.

"No, no it wasn't anything like that, honestly none of them were really serious to begin with, when they said they wanted to break up I was really perfectly fine with it."

"Perfectly fine, 'perfectly fine', I seem remember a certain young lady who came to her brother's place to drink away her sorrows."

"Oh alright, maybe that one time, but that was more out of frustration than anything else really, that was also the last time since I was in a serious relationship with anyone. I guess I never really had any expectations that they would go very far in the first place, they never gave me their reasons but I think they realized that's how I felt and when they found they wanted more they just opted out. When I came to you, it wasn't so much out of heartache as it was frustration; I didn't know what the heck I was doing with myself, I really didn't know what was the point of it all, we maybe kissed and hung out a few times but we never did anything big, it was always more about image, as race queen I had to maintain a certain reputation, it was silly in hind sight, and just generally I found it was better to be alone than spend time with guys I didn't really care about."

"Hee, you're quite the tease though, have you always been such a player, it makes me wonder if you were adopted."

"No to both those questions, honestly my 'love life' had only really started when I got to college, back when I was growing up in Hokkaido I was actually quite the wallflower, never dated and usually avoided dances and stuff, Keiichi was actually a bit more outgoing than me in that he actually tried to ask some girls out but always got turned down."

As Megumi told Urd of her rather boring childhood and rather boring love life, she found herself becoming more and more relaxed in Urd's embrace, any stiffness she may have had was gone as she enjoyed Urd's company and felt herself melting into the warmth of her partner's body, every muscle and joint felt completely relaxed by Urd's presence, all of which was accented by Urd's fingers stroking Megumi's hair like she was some kind of pet kitten.

"You know you still haven't answered my question, if you keep dodging like this I might get the idea that you're doing this on purpose."

"Oh right, what was your question again."

To which Urd's reply was to give Megumi a very strategically placed poke in the ribs, causing her to 'eep'.

"Ah, my memory's coming back to me." Megumi said playfully. "To be honest Urd, I always liked you, you're smart and sexy and strong and compassionate, you're so many things I'm not, I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before, from the first moment I met you I liked you, you were always up for a party, a great drinking buddy, and you always seemed to radiate with that big sister aura you always do."

"Aww, that's a very sweet thought."

"But more than that, when I said those words, when I wished for you to be my girlfriend, part of me meant it as a joke, but honestly I think that's how a felt."

"How do you mean."

"I've been alone for so long, with so few opportunities for love, I've never met a man I wanted to sleep with, let alone give my heart to, and you're one of the few friends I've ever really liked enough to trust, and I'd be lying if I said I'd never been attracted to you before."

Urd leaned in closer, her cheek resting on Megumi's neck and her lips came closer and closer to Megumi's ear.

"But that still doesn't answer my question, do you really want this, do you really want to give your heart to me, to a woman?"

Urd's words were spoken softly with a sincerity that belied a strong sensuality; it sent chills through Megumi from the back of her head to down her spine and to the very tips of her fingers and toes. She took her time, formulating what she wanted to say in her head, her body grew hot with anxiety and excitement, her mouth felt sticky and unable to annunciate what she was trying to say, until she just blurted it out.

"I'm sick of this, sick of being alone, sick of filling my life with useless people, sick of having no one to share my bed or my love with. You're one of the closest friends I've ever had; I'd choose you every time over any stranger, and besides you're not really a woman anyway, you're a goddess. So yeah, I'd give you my heart, and my head, and my breasts, and my fingers, and my toes, and my soul, just name whatever piece you want because it's already yours."

Urd's hand cupped Megumi's chin, gently turning the girl's head towards the goddess's, now seeing her violet colored eyes full of longing, Megumi took that moment to savor every feature of Urd's face, which had seemed to grow in radiance.

"Right now I'll just settle for your lips."

And with that, the goddess and the mortal's lips embraced, their very beings seemingly erupting with passion, their tongue invading and intertwining together like passionate serpents locked in feverish embrace, their hands joining the fray as Urd and Megumi struggled to strip her body bare, tossing her shirt and bra off like unwanted garbage, soon to be followed by Megumi's pants and panties thanks to Urd's nimble legs and toes.

Kneading, squeezing and stimulating each other, just the feel of bare skin touching was enough to send the two into a passionate frenzy, their hair becoming soaked with their own sweat, the bronze goddess broke off the kiss much to Megumi's disappoint, mouthing off barely words, more like moans and pleas in some primal expression of yearning for her lover to return.

"Now, let's see if the rest of you is just as tasty."

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own AMG, please don't sue me.

Chapter 3

I don't want to get up right, the sun's out, the alarm clock is beeping, I know I've got classes in an hour and most of that is needed just to get to the campus, but I just don't want to. I feel so tired, like my limbs don't want to move, but it's not like they're soar or anything, my skin is caked in sweat and my body feels smothered by the heat, but I don't care right now, I just never want to get up again.

For the first time in a long while, possibly the first time ever even, I feel so comfortable, more than I ever could with just this crummy old futon or its blanket already half out of its covers, but the feel of the nice, soft flesh that's currently pressing into mine. Last night I think I visited heaven, perhaps three or four times, I think we might actually have been floating for a little while, is this what it means to be in love? The only response to this I got unfortunately was from my alarm clock, cawing at the early dawn like a digital rooster, certainly a sound not welcome in this particular hen house, just five more minutes, or rather five more hours even, a day full of classes, rushing back and forth from building to building, attending tedious lectures already just sounds tiring, and besides I don't think all the demons of hell could drag me from this bed.

What the hell is that racket, I have the good sense to bust it open with a good power surge, but I doubt Megumi would appreciate it if I just started blowing up her property. I open my eyes to see her in front of me, her adorable bob of black hair that I nuzzled my nose in, she still smells like honey from the shampoo she used last night, the scent is clearly artificial and poorly made, a cheap brand but it's hardly fair to compare mortals to myself in this department, I could easily whip her up something far better than anything on the market in five minutes. The awful cawing stopped, I see from the corner of my eye as her small, slender hand reaches out and silences the infernal machine, such a cute thing really, slender doesn't really describe her properly, but she is almost like a doll in that she's small, smaller than Keiichi even, I'd say just about eye level with my breasts, not that I mind.

Her limbs, though small and wiry aren't without muscle, like Keiichi her love of motorsports forces both her and her machine to their limits, her hands in particular show this off, her skin is somewhat smooth from wearing gloves when she rides, but she's hardly the sort of girl to undergo a regime of beauty creams, her hands aren't that calloused, but you can tell her grip is strong and she knows how to care for her machines. No she wasn't a helpless doll, she seemed the sort to handle herself, but if it ever did come to that I would break every bone in her would-be assailant's bodies just for starters, I knew very few goddesses or mortal women who had such features, though being goddesses our skin never calloused, but still her strength reminds me of Lind to an extent, or dare I say myself. It's been a long time since I ever enjoyed something like this, being in bed, my body entwined with that of another, having a companion to share my bed isn't an uncommon exercise for me but it's rare that I have one who I consider myself to be in a relationship, as awkward and forced as it might've started out.

Our bodies pressed together, fitting like two ideally designed puzzle pieces, my breasts at her back, her bottom against my pelvis, even her foot resting on mine, I hesitate to call her a doll, especially since I remember breaking all of mine, but what else would fit, before I've always just thought of her filling the role of a cute little sister, and as twisted as that might sound she still strikes me as that.

She stirs slowly, she turns her head towards mine, her lips pouting, begging for a kiss, I move my left arm, currently nuzzling her neck, upward and back as my forearm cradles the side of her head, my fingers gently brushing away the strands of hair obscuring her features, lingering a little as I play with her strands a bit, right before I plant a gentle kiss upon her waiting lips.

"I don't want to go now." She says, as if she's aching not to leave my side.

"You have to, life doesn't just stop for love, the past is something that mortals and immortals alike can never retain no matter how hard we try."

"I guess you'd know all about that wouldn't you, but doesn't such a philosophy conflict with your role as the 'goddess of love'."

"Oh no, certainly not now, I'm showing my love for you by making sure you still remember you have a life outside this apartment, what kind of goddess would I be if just let you give into your lusts like some kind of addict and didn't strive towards making you a better person? Wasted opportunities are something far too common with you mortals, you should live your life to the fullest, and for you that means an education."

"Humm, that seems kind of cruel, after all aren't you a goddess, with you around I won't want for anything, a skilled lover with command of the heavens."

"Heh, love can be cruel, you'll find there are many ways that can be a good thing, for example."

And with that I slip my foot away from Megumi's, using my big toe I give her a nice, quick flick across the sole of her unweary foot, causing my little lover to 'eep', my mind suddenly wanders as I consider this, perhaps make a rather extensive list of Megumi's ticklish spots, not only will mapping them out be fun, but what more exquisite way to teach her how pleasure and cruelty mixed together can be oh so fun.

"Alright, alright, I'll go, I wouldn't want to suffer the wrath of the tickle goddess again."

This can't be right, wish approved, wish approved, there has to be some mistake, isn't that what Belldandy thought when she first got Keiichi's, and look how that turned out. No, I can't handle this now, I mean not ever, this isn't me, I'm not a domesticated goddess, I'm a free spirit, the very essence of rapture itself, I can't have myself be bogged down with a relationship, especially not one with a mortal.

"Um, Urd?"

Megumi Morisato, always thought of her as an adorable little surrogate sister; kind, dependable, pretty cute and always good to have a drink with, but now I have to resist the urge to not shove fire and brim stone up her rear end.

"Yeah?" I say while trying my hardest to not let on that I was thinking some rather unpleasant thoughts, though I think my grumpy attitude, scowling demeanour and just going through three cans of beer might cause her to think otherwise.

"Um, when you said you were a goddess, what exactly does that mean?"

I take a quick swig before I address her; I've never been all that good at giving explanations for how the universe works, for most mortals it's a pretty straightforward 'I'm a goddess', and right now I'm not in the best of moods to entertain such things.

"Well to start with I'm not really the goddess of love, it's not my domain, it's really more a hobby I enjoy. My domain is the goddess of the past, along with Skuld and Belldandy we three make up the goddesses of time, with them being the future and present respectfully. In more official terms like ranks, I'm a second class limited license, can't get into first class because they don't take liars."

She just stares at me there for a second, she blinks with those dopey human eyes of hers, heavens help me I can't believe I ever found these things cute.

"Um, so wait, I'm not sure what that means exactly, you're the goddess of the 'past', why were you granting wishes to me? Shouldn't you be managing the fate of the world or something?"

"Nah not really, a lot of that stuff is now automated by Yggdrasil, the computer system that runs the universe, we goddesses are just around mostly to maintain and administrate it. The whole domain thing is really a title when you get down to it, I still get affected by it in certain ways but it doesn't really define the kind of person I am or my role in the world."

"Ah, okay, I think I get it."

I could tell she wasn't really, her mind was still reeling from the realization that what little I already told her turned out to be true, I didn't need to read her mind, just the look on her face showed she was currently in a state of cluelessness and existential horror when I told her the universe was run by a computer.

"So how exactly does this license ranking system work?"

"Hm, well basically what I am is a second class limited goddess, part of that reflects the duties I can be assigned with and the responsibilities I'm charged with, as well as how I'm able to hold up to the moral codes and regulations that all goddesses are accountable to, like never lying. The next rank up for me is first class unlimited, like the sort of license Belldandy's got, limited and unlimited refer to how much power I'm authorized to draw from Yggdrasil, and the ability to remove the seals placed on me while I'm in this plane of existence." I explained as I gestured to my earrings.

"Oh, so does that mean without access to that power source, you're just a normal person?"

I looked at her with a wolf's eyes; meanness just for the sake meanness was how I was feeling now.

"Not really, there are some talents natural to a goddess's body as is, for a start I'm far stronger physically than any mortal could be, I have the skills to make any kind of potion imaginable, and with enough reserves filled with another power source, I could still summon the kind of spells capable of levelling a city block."

I could now see little sweat beads forming.

"Of course you should be lucky I don't have a higher license, with a wish like that I'm not sure how I would've reacted, first class unlimited is a lot of power, when I first got a taste of it I was completely overwhelmed, why with just a stray thought I could've completely destroyed this little planet you call home, in fact I'm not sure I wouldn't have just done that any way to avoid going through with all this silly business."

I sneered as I saw the blood drain from her face.

"So, does that mean, all goddesses could be as strong as you are, since you're all connected to this Yggdrasil system?"

"No, not all, goddesses are just as varied as humans, how strong or weak we are differs greatly even when we're all connected to Yggdrasil, that's why we have a ranking system, not everyone can get up to first class, our abilities and power levels can vary widely for a number of reasons, some work incredibly hard their entire lives to get where they are and achieve what they do, for others such talents can come naturally, sometimes we inherent it from a particular bloodline, a lot of different factors can determine ones raw power and how we wield it."

"So, uh, Urd, how come you haven't achieved a first class license."

And that was probably the last thing I wanted to hear right now, if looks could kill, and mine certainly could, Megumi would've died a thousand times over in a thousand different ways.

"You should be careful where you tread; naughty little kittens get punished for their transgressions."

Like some kind of cliché shoujo manga, she run out my door with her cloths hurriedly scrambled together, a piece of buttered toast caught between her teeth, she almost tripped over herself as she ran down the stairs of the apartment complex to her bike. Without thinking jumped onto the seat and started the ignition, as soon as the engine roared to life she was off with barely a wave goodbye.

Nekomi, I've been gone only two years and barely anything's changed, everything feels slower here, things change in this world all the time but coming back here where life seems to stay still, it feels a little bit like coming home. From my position near her window I scan Megumi's apartment, so small, I guess Keiichi must've felt blessed when the monk gave him the temple, she keeps rather clean, though a bit bare, no posters on the wall, a kitchen with bare a stove, decked out with a teapot, a microwave and a mini-fridge, which I had already cleaned out. In the next corner I see a little TV on a stand; pretty simple looking too, looks like she got it second hand, next to it I can see some assorted appliances, a little fan and heater for the changing seasons, and on the wall next them a small closet. At the opposite wall there's the bathroom, a cramped little place, a sink with a mirror, a shower and a small western style bath, she likes baths, someday maybe I'll show her to an onsen, or maybe make us a private little bathhouse.

At the centre of it all was a simple wooden table, somewhat unkempt, it was easy to spot the stains of glasses, bottles and cans, usually all the same small space, looks like she doesn't usually have the chance to entertain company. And here I sit, the futons set next to the window, and with Megumi's pyjamas I left strewn on the floor in my haste, I should probably put those away for her. I pick them up and deposit them in the nearby laundry basket next to her closet, and then I see him, a simple little stuffed toy, a seemingly innocent little blue monkey.

"Alright, so tell me, any hard feelings now that I'm your mistress's new lover?"

"No, you're a better choice than the usual sort she ends up with."

"If you think that's true then why did you allow her to end up with failed boyfriends three consecutive times?"

"Well it's not like they were abusive or anything, I had made a promise to protect my lady Megumi, not interfere in her personal life."

"That's very noble of you, but don't tell me you didn't at least try to scare them off at least once." I teased, indulging in a little sadism towards the less fortunate.

"As much as I wish I could, I can't, being reduced to this form has left me with very little power, I truly regret ever encountering your sister, since that day I have withered away inside, the best I could ever do was move this body as if it were real, and now I feel so tired, unable to bring this plush filled marionette to move according to my will."

"I'm sorry." That's all I could say, it's funny how things like these tend not to cross your mind.

"I wonder, will I spend all eternity in this body, should it be destroyed what will happen to me, will I be released from this ragdoll prison and return to my original form as a spirit, or would that be the true death for me."

I stayed silent as I considered his words.

"Maybe I could undo it, give you your freedom again."

"Thank you for the offer, but you should know better than me, this spell was placed upon me by a first class goddess, only your sister or a goddess of equal rank could undo it."

"Heh, I almost forgot that, one of the drawbacks of freedom I guess."

He didn't say anything, he just lay there, silent like a doll, as a goddess my first instinct is to help the unfortunate, and show mercy to those who repent their sins, and here I am, incapable of helping.

"Let me make a call."

Just made it, with only a minute to spare I manage to sneak into the lecture hall, take a seat and prepare my pen and pad to take notes, my whole body's still tense, the blood still pumping from the run over here, I felt nervous from the adrenaline going through me, though I have to admit part of it probably has something to do with the excite of the last twenty-four hours. I wonder if this is how Keiichi felt when he Belldandy became his girlfriend, a real goddess to be by your side forever, my mind runs wild with the possibilities, not that I expect Urd to be an ideal domestic goddess like Belldandy, but still it would be nice if she could come home to find herself wrapped in the arms of a comforting lover, to rest her head on a welcoming bosom, to have a pair of strong, caring hands massaging her aching muscles, just fantasizing about it sounded heavenly.

"Megumi-sempai."

I turned to see sitting next to me was Sora Hasegawa, a meek, bespectacled young thing, now the most senior member of the motor club, the only one from back in Keiichi's day to have remained as the rest had long since moved on to enter the job market. Though the senior, she was still the meek little sister of the group, physically diminutive, but since given the leadership role she had really come out of her shell, given the responsibility of leadership she had shown herself to be a capable administrator with a competent handle of finances, she was able to balance books that Tamiya and Ootaki had tended to avoid for many years. Last I heard Chihiro had promised her a full time position once she had acquired her degree.

"Are you alright? You look a little haggard today; did you get any sleep last night?"

Only now did I realize how little time I had to get myself sorted for the day, barely enough time to get dressed and get to the campus, let alone get my hair fixed.

"Heh yeah, I had a late night, had a friend over and I guess we just lost track of time of time."

"Oh that's good, I'm happy you're having fun, it's just I don't really see you around much these days, the motor club misses the race queen of the mountain pass after all."

It's true; I've had less and less time to socialize, the motor club's gone through so many changes, I don't really know anyone there, though that hasn't stopped a small fan club from forming. Megumi Morisato: the girl everyone wants as their little sister and the legendary race queen of the mountain pass, it gets so tiresome sometimes, aside from people I've known since before, since I got the title attached to me everyone treats like some celebrity, like an idol to be worshipped and idolized rather than an actual person. Since Keiichi and Belldandy left I've been pretty lonely, its only now I just realized I haven't been back home to see mom and dad for a long time.

My mind suddenly snaps to attention as I see our professor take his place at the front of lecture hall, my final year and with any luck if I get my engineering degree done I'll actually land a job and not end up completely broke and turn into a female NEET. Then again, maybe having all the time in the world to live with a goddess wouldn't be so bad, of course knowing Urd she'd probably just kick my ass until I went out and got a job.

Already I'm starting to wish this day would end faster than normal.

"Hello, you've reached the office of first class unlimited goddess Peorth." In her usual smug tone, she must be having a good day, maybe this will make it easier.

"Hi Peorth."

"Eh, oh Urd, what do you want?" She said flatly.

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" I asked, trying to pull the sympathy card.

"Please don't patronize me, we might meet now and then outside of work, but when have you ever called me just to be sociable, if you're calling it must mean you're asking for something."

"Alright you caught me, but even so could you make a special exception in this case, seeing as this favour isn't really for me."

"Hm, does that mean the selfish second class goddess is helping out a less fortunate soul; I guess you're not entirely hopeless." She really likes rubbing it in; on any other day I'd just tell her off, but I have to think of the earth spirit.

"I can't do this on my own, I need the help of a first class goddess, and you're the only one I know who I'm on relatively good terms with." I say, trying to temper my voice to sound as sincere as possible, goddess has it gotten to the point where I have to try to sound sincere?

"Alright Urd, I can see this means a lot to you; I'll help you out for free just this once."

"Thanks Peorth, you're truly a model to us all."

"So what do you need me to do exactly?"

"I need you to remove a spell Belldandy placed on a low level earth spirit in Nekomi."

"Excuse me; you want me to 'undo' something Belldandy did?"

"Yeah, in retrospect it wasn't exactly one of the wisest decisions she ever made."

"Never looking back eh, I guess you two really are sisters after all."

She was starting to get on my nerves.

"Are you done?"

"Very well, just let me know the place and I'll come right away."

"Megumi Morisato's apartment, I'm sure you can find it easily."

"Keiichi's sister, what are you doing there, and why are you on earth in the first place anyway, I thought you decided to stay in heaven when he and Belldandy tied the knot."

"I'm here on business, wish granting and all that, you should know how that works, or has it been so long you've forgotten that we often to visit earth."

"And what wish exactly were you granting?"

"Not important, fact is I was in the neighbourhood and thought to pay an old friend a visit."

"And how did you come across this earth spirit Belldandy wronged?"

"Do you really want to go into details about that?"

"Not really, I can already tell this is going to be a long story and I don't really have the time, not to mention who knows how much of it will be true, I'll be with you in a bit."

And with that she hung up, in retrospect it seemed silly not to tell her about the wish, but then again how exactly does someone announce such a thing, 'guess what I'm now some mortal's slave girl', if anything it should be Megumi playing the role of slave girl, she fits into that outfit much better than I do.

And just on time as usual, I could hear the hum of a teleport occurring somewhere in the room, but as I looked around I could see hide nor hair of Peorth, then I heard a knocking sound coming from the inside of Megumi's closet. And then I suddenly realized, Megumi kept her camera in her closet.

I worked hard to stifle the oncoming laughter, then after a few more seconds of listening to the struggle and repressed obscenities I opened the closet door, allowing the ever elegant goddess of the roses to come tumbling down face first onto the carpet.

"Nice of you to drop by." An incredibly lame line but I couldn't help myself.

Peorth raised herself from the ground and onto her feet, brushing herself off and bearing a grumpy grimace like a wounded bird.

"Alright Urd, you had better appreciate this."

"Don't worry Peorth, I know you're a busy goddess, and thanks again."

"Right well, this is Megumi's place right, Keiichi's little sister, I don't think I ever got the chance to really get to know her."

"You're loss then, she's really quite a fun person to be around."

Peorth had never really taken the time to get to know Megumi, from the first moment she met Megumi, when she became a victim of Peorth's early attempts to win Keiichi's heart, an attempt that almost ended in incest, one of many moments that Urd was hesitant to inform Megumi about. On the rare occasions that she did visit when Peorth was around, she was usually too busy with her own affairs to take much notice of others.

"So where is this earth spirit?"

I guided Peorth over to the corner where I left the little fellow, slumping against the wall with his head leaning towards the left side; the poor guy looked so pathetic.

"Hmm, just a basic sealing spell, I could easily dispel this but I could see how a simple earth spirit would have trouble freeing itself from something this sophisticated."

Peorth lifted her arms, readying the position to begin the dispel process, but then paused.

"So how is Megumi?"

"Eh, why would you want to know?"

"Just curious, I haven't really gotten to know her, and beside if I keep associating with you and your siblings I should know a bit about your new sister-in-law."

"Fine, she's fine if you must know."

"So does actually know or do you still keep her in the dark like the rest of Keiichi's mortal friends."

"She knows don't worry, I filled her in, so you can visit and don't have to worry about concealing your true nature." No point in really covering that up I suppose.

"And what about his parents, have you told them? They were all there for the ceremony after all."

"No, they're still unaware."

"Don't you think you're all handling this sort of thing rather haphazardly, after all it's not like you can just cut them out of Keiichi's life forever after all, they'll have to be told eventually."

"I'm well aware of that." I just thought for the time being Belldandy and Keiichi should be allowed to enjoy their private time together.

"You're hiding something from me, I can tell." Her eyes started to narrow, on the bright side though she didn't what.

"Look, it's nothing you need to be worried, I didn't break something system related if you must know, so why don't you just stay out of my personal life for the time being." A bit harsh, really it's a bit silly since all she has to do is search the database to look up my recent activities, and this display will make her more suspicious, but for the time being I can't really handle her gloating or meddling.

"Very well, let's just get this over with shall we?"

All the proper incantations, a little light show, and it was done, just a standard dispel, easy enough for a first class goddess, after which the blue toy that held the earth spirit just fell lifelessly to the ground, there was nothing there anymore but a little toy, I hope wherever he is now he's happy.

Class is out and I'm free, a long day with long lectures, goddess I just hope I don't run into.

"Megumi Morisato!"

Aw crap.

"I hereby challenge to a race for your title!"

The whole race queen thing had its novelty for a while, and then the honeymoon period ended, now every prissy little bitch who can ride a motorbike think she's hot stuff and wants to take me on, at this point I'd gladly hand it over but of course tradition dictates that it must be taken from me. And as much as I get tired of this crap sometime, I just don't like to lose.

"Alright, if that's the way you want it, you better be prepared to eat my dust."

Another freshman who was hot stuff in her hometown and thinks she'll just waltz in here and take the title for herself, establishing herself as the savant racer that's too talented to join the motor club and become the idol of every boy on campus, it's just starting to get pathetic.

A race through the winding pass of the mountain road, a ritual performed so many times that it had become muscle memory for Megumi, with all the tricks and custom rigs her competitors threw at her, she and stock KSR were always an unbeatable pair, kept in fine condition as always nothing could stop Megumi as long as she treated her machine with kindness and respect. The roar of their engines filled the early evening as the sun set, her challenger could barely keep pace, Megumi felt a little sorry for her but wasn't in the mood to toy with the newcomer, she sped down the track hugging the sharp turns with an even and practiced hand while her opponent floundered to keep up. At the end of the four mile track, the young upstart found the queen Megumi waiting for her with a coy smirk on her face, greeted by a small fanfare of Megumi's devoted fan boys who cheered her on at every event she raced at.

"Nice try, maybe if you work hard enough you can take me again some time." I said, slipping my tongue out for a little raspberry for good measure.

With a practiced grace I raised my left leg to slip off the right side of my bike, only to have my thigh muscles seize up and burning bolt of pain ran through the length of my entire body, the sudden shock was too quick and I felt like I tore up my entire leg as hopped off my bike, only to fall to the ground writhing in pain and bawling like a little baby, it wasn't my best moment.

Nothing, nothing, nothing, is it just me or has TV gotten worse since I left this realm, nothing but reruns and lame game shows; normally I'd enjoy the sight of people getting humiliated but reality television had ruined even that small pleasure. It's getting late, Megumi should be back by now, I wonder if I should make dinner or something, that's usually what Belldandy would've done in this situation, though there's nothing to work with in the fridge, I guess that means we'll be ordering out tonight.

It was then I heard some engines pulling up, I recognized one of them as Megumi's motorcycle, the other sounded like a car, did she invite friends over? The car sped off and I could hear what I assumed was Megumi making her way up the stairs, footsteps were heavy and erratic, was she limping?

The front door opened.

"Welcome back." I said as my head turned to face her. "What happened to you?"

I saw her there, steadying herself against the wall, her face was contorted with pain and her breath was heavy, she was unsteady as I saw she was clutching her left leg.

"I think I might've torn something, real shame too, completely ruined my victory dance." She said with a wry smile, trying to mask her pain with humour, always trying to play the cutie.

"Silly girl."

I went over to her, slung her arm over my shoulder and guided her towards the futon.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Well it's my thigh, but its feels like my entire leg's got needles stuck in it."

I plopped her face down on the futon and began undressing her, taking off her shoes and socks and then reaching up to take her pants off.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, molesting an injured girl?"

"I need to treat you; you don't think Belldandy's the only one who has any healing skills do you?"

"What kind of healing?"

"All those potions I made, you don't think any of were medicinal?"

"You're just using this as an excuse to feel me up aren't you?"

"Maybe a little."

I utter the incantations in a language inaudible to Megumi's ears, and instantly on the table next to us a group little bottles appear. An instant teleportation spell connected directly to my stores back in heaven, something I developed in my spare time, after all if I do need something while I'm in this realm it'd be too much of a hassle to go all the way back to heaven just for this stuff, and it's not like I'd have a portable lab or ingredients with me all the time.

I pick out a little blue bottle out of the lot, uncapped it and poured the contents into my right hand, rubbing my hands together to spread the lotion more evenly, I laid them upon Megumi's thigh and heard her squeak a bit at the pain, I slowly and gently began rubbing and felt her muscles were all twisted up and torn inside. Megumi started moan a bit, she was clearly in pain, and started to complain about how my lotion felt like it was burning her, that meant it was working, I reassured her that it was only temporary and she'd start to feel better. As time passed she started to purr like a kitten, even her lips formed that cute kittenish smile Megumi did so well, as I kneaded and stroked her in all the right places, I felt the lotion was doing its work under her skin, the muscle started to knit itself back together, the pain receded for her nerves and the flesh was as good as new.

I moved down the length of her leg, her pain long since healed; at this point my lotion was used for its secondary purpose of recreation. I took my time to savour her anatomy, first I moved to back of her knee, giving it some gentle prods and squeezes; it was quite obviously ticklish, I could feel the strength in it, like a great spring in a well-oiled machine. Moving onto her muscular calf, for a sporty girl her skin was a lot smoother than I was expecting, I could feel the muscles and sinews under her skin were strong and resilient, I traced and mapped the contours as it sloped downwards to her ankle, taking a moment to rub the sides of this bony bridge between my thumb and fore and middle fingers. My fingers then made their way to her foot, caressing their way down her heel, travelling upon the sole, and dancing their way to rest upon her toes.

She twitched and wiggled under my touch, I snickered a bit, it was time for a little mischief. With both hands I proceeded to lift up the foot, clasped in both hands, and massaged it ever so gently, Megumi couldn't help but giggle as my light touches and nails tickled her with each gentle touch, if she was sensitive here I looked forward to the effects of the lotion.

"These sorts of things happen when you're stressed, your muscles tighten up without warning and they can be very painful."

"You don't need to tell me that, this isn't the first time something like this has happened." Megumi said a bit indignantly.

I indicated that I didn't take kindly to her tone, as I used one of my thumb's nail to flick across her tender sole, causing her to yelp.

"So why don't you tell doctor Urd what's been bothering you?"

"Since when are you a doctor?"

"Since I have the skill to make my own medicines and I don't charge for it, another advantage of being friends with a goddess is that it'll cut down on your medical bills."

"Ah, so do you have your own doctor's outfit to go with it?"

"Do you even need to ask, don't worry sweetie, every time you visit Dr. Urd you always get a treat."

"Heh, and to think I used to be afraid of the doctor."

"A little fear can be a very healthy thing sometimes."

"And yet the way you say it, fear seems like something I should look forward to."

She's starting to relax more, I can her flesh start to accept my attentions as my thumbs slide up and down her arch, making it slick with lotion, rubbing circles into her sensitive areas with a practiced pair of hands, Megumi begins to mew like a kitten who's having her ears scratched. Also should make sure to check if her ears are a viable target.

"Eh, what can I say, university's tough, it's getting close to the end of my degree, after that I'm really not sure what I want to do."

"What, you mean don't think you can get a job as a mechanic like Keiichi did."

"Eh, I was never as good as Keiichi."

"Don't sell yourself short sweetie, Skuld considered you her main rival here on the mortal plane, that's high praise from the goddess of the future no less."

"Thanks for the encouragement, I mean I know I'm talented when it comes to racing and engineering, but I'm not sure I want to follow the same path in life as Keiichi has, and I don't want to just head back home and live with my parents, I kind of like Nekomi, but I'd like to move onto great things some day, find a place in a big city, like Kyoto or Osaka, something like that."

"How you gonna get there?"

"Aren't you supposed to have all the answers oh goddess?"

"Wrong department sweetie."

"Oh fine, would it sound especially sad if I said I was planning on becoming a professional race queen, both on and off the track?" Megumi said saucily with a wry smile.

"Oh you little vixen you, I doubt your parents or big brother would much care to find your image on their sweet little Megumi, scantily clad on the calendars of some scuzzy mechanic now would they?"

"Heh, maybe that's why I want to, maybe I don't like the idea of being the innocent little sister all the time." She said, winking at me and sticking out her tongue cutely.

"So are you going to tell me what you really want to do with your life?"

"Tell you what, I'll tell you on the condition that you tell me why you never got a first class license."

Well that certainly shut me up, very well, it's not like we're going to split any time soon if the Ultimate System Force has anything to say about it.

"Alright deal, though you never said when."

At this point Megumi was starting to get a bit drowsy, I could see on her face that was really enjoying this massage, lovely little concoction that could heal injuries in moments what would normally take days, healing spells are so overrated and not nearly as intimate. I could feel the flesh beneath my fingers, softened and sensitized, healthy nerves begging for stimulation, and who was I to deny them.

I was in heaven, almost as much as last night, maybe more so if that were even possible, I thought just that one night of passion with Urd was the best it could get, but no this was much better, even though she was only focusing on one small part of my body it felt like I was swimming in a sea of bliss. Last night was filled with passion, she was powerful and animalistic, but this is her refined and skilful, her physical form, creativity and sexuality combining into an irresistible lover. She knows exactly where to touch and how, with a practiced hand like she's performing some kind of sensual surgery on me, I don't know if it's just her lotion talking but I'm suddenly filled with really corny sounding thoughts.

But Urd being Urd it couldn't last forever, she was a fickle goddess who combined love and pleasure with a special brand of punishment; I guess this must be mine for having worried her.

Without warning or mercy, the bronze skinned goddess wrapped her right leg around mine, linking us together by our knees, followed by swiftly pressing her left foot on the small of my back, ensuring that there was nothing I could do but futilely struggle against her. It wasn't until this moment I really got a grasp of how strong Urd was, sure she was a goddess and all, and I could feel that she was being gentle and using the bare minimal force to hold me down, but feeling like a much large entity was holding me down in a playful manner. My foreleg was now in a position where it was forced to meet the level of Urd's face, her hands taking position on my sole.

"Beware the wrath of the tickle goddess." She said in a low, spooky voice accentuated by a witch's cackle.

And so her demonic fingers went about their wicked dance, with her right hand her fingers danced upon my sole while her right hand allowed her fingers to play with my rapidly wiggling toes. Using her knowledge of just the right placed for her nails to touch, her fingers attacked me with a finesse that belied their movements, though superficially they may look like rabid things lapping at a meal, Urd's fingers were like that of a skilled musician playing her favourite instrument. Each finger on my targeted an especially ticklish area where I couldn't resist their attentions, and on my toes the fingers played a game of keep away, they knew exactly to tickle to get the best response, upon the toes, in between them, under them, and here I was trying to resist uncoordinated and flailing about while my attackers moved so fast they quickly fled before my toes could react and attacked a different area accordingly.

I squealed and squirmed and beg for mercy as loudly as my lungs would allow, but my goddess was having none of that, all my struggling was for naught as her foot kept me in place, feeling like a helpless child under the attentions of a much crueller, much older sibling, while all my pleas for mercy were met with tut tuts and mockery about how I wasn't a big girl who could take her punishment, or that if I hated it so much why was I laughing so much, and especially cruel were the times she descended to baby talk and referred me as the little sister and to herself as the big sister. It was at this point that my sympathies for Skuld rose significant, if this was what she had to deal to with growing up with Urd, I can understand why she detested being referred to as a child all the time.

I don't know how much time passed, it felt like an eternity, I lost track of the time the moment I started to lose control of my drooling, but I was just thankful it was over. We both lay there on the floor, Urd still rubbing my foot and calf while her foot rested on my spine, gently rubbing and caressing me, occasionally her toes would sneak under my shirt and tweak my ribs. I lifted myself onto my elbows and turned to face her, she just sat there smiling wickedly at me.

"Are you always this sadistic?"

"Oh sweetie this is nothing, you want to see how sadistic I can be, you just have to ask real nice." She said in a mock seductive tone.

"So can I expect this kind of welcome every time I come home?"

"Would that be such a terrible thing?"

"Well sometimes I just like to cuddle."

"Oh I can be quite cuddly when I want to be."

"Heh, I always thought your breasts would make the perfect pillows."

To which my dear Urd responded with a retaliatory tickle of my toes.

And so the goddess and her mortal companion retired for the evening, wrapped in each other's embrace, they revelled in each other's comfort and warmed themselves with each other's bosoms, and while they slept it didn't take long for both heaven and hell to come abuzz with the latest gossip.

"The goddess Urd is bound to a mortal girl?"

(TO BE CONTINUED)

A/N: Please R/R, sorry for taking so long with the updates, it's been a busy few months with university for me, other than that I hope you don't mind and the fact that this chapter is so much longer than the last two will make up for it, originally didn't plan it to be this long but sometimes these things take on a life of their own. Anyway other than that, I intend this to be a long, multi-chapter piece, one that'll eventually include most of the supporting cast, with each member going into her own story-arc and character development to be explored, with all the strengths and flaws at their very finest.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own AMG, please don't sue me.

Chapter 4

Smiles, the one thing all creatures have in common for so many reasons, whether for sadism or compassion, they all express joy, the joy all creatures mortal or immortal are capable of feeling, there were many smiles and curling lips last night.

From the lowest hells to the highest heavens, many found reason to smile, and here on earth I have my reason now, curled up together under the covers, free to spend as long as she wants with me because she has no classes today.

Sound asleep, or just pretending, I can feel her trapped in that netherworld between sleep and waking, going through a waking dream that offered her a deal, that could sleep through anything if she kept it alive, a lovely thought little spirit but I'm afraid I'll have to deny you this request. She stirs and wiggles with every little prod and caress, she's smooth to the touch, as my fingernails glide across her skin she jerked away like I sent a bolt of lightning through her body. My hand cruises along her side, up her hip and down to her tummy, crawling with along with my fingers like a naught little animal looking to have my way with her innocent flesh. My fingers made their way to Megumi's breast, which hand hungrily devoured, encapsulating the fleshy globe, with my palm cupping the bottom of her breast while my fingers gently massage and tickle her.

Startled by my touch she tried to squirm from my grasp, only to quickly return to my embrace as I pressed myself against her, my breasts pressing into her back causing her squirming to become more playful as she gave into me. I played and squeezed her breast, occasionally pinching and tickling her nipple, as she quietly moaned and purred beneath me, I merely focused on how small she was, her breast was so puny compared to mine, it almost made me giggle when I remembered during the brief incident that Keiichi had a pair they were bigger than mine. So precious and so fragile, so soft, and as I played with her I felt something more intimate, amplified through her breast I felt her heartbeat, a good, strong regular heartbeat not unlike other humans, though I had never really taken the time before to consider this, it just shows how different the two of us are.

Her heart beats, her blood flows, her body is basically a skeleton surrounded by a big bag of water, and this is the only thing holding her together, she breaks if you squeeze or twist or hit her too hard, if she gets too cold or too hot, the sort of thing that we could shrug off would kill her or at least cripple her permanently. Whenever me and Skuld used to play around with Keiichi we always knew our limits, we always made sure we were never too rough with him, we knew full well what we were capable of and what he could survive, and of course what Belldandy would be capable of if we ever went too far. As a goddess I'm fully aware of fragile mortals are, but when now that I'm actually in a relationship with one, the weight of this knowledge suddenly felt heavier, seemingly taking on a whole new dimension.

My body doesn't work the same way hers does, she's like a machine, a piece of clockwork that tics along, or rather pumps considering how dependent she is on the flow of blood to keep her going. A goddess's 'body' here in this realm isn't really our full form, it is but a fraction of ourselves, an avatar if you will, one of the purposes of our seals is to ensure the full breath of ourselves and the power we hold doesn't end just annihilating this planet by our very presence. As such a goddess's body works differently; our form exudes what humans would describe as a calming, welcoming, benign warmth, not heat but warmth, our bodies don't have working parts but rather we're animated and filled by the essence of spiritual energy, the sort of thing that the souls of all creatures are made from, the essence of the universe itself, inside our bodies our souls are surrounded by this essence which gives shape and form to our physical beings.

My train of thought is broken as Megumi stirred, as she came to be fully awake my embrace around tightened, moving my lips to her ear I whispered sweet greetings to start her morning.

"Good morning my love, how about we start this morning off with a bang." I whisper excitedly as my hand travels from her breast and slowly makes its way to the delta of Megumi's thighs.

"Mm, maybe later." She said with a sombre voice; bring a hand to block mine.

Did I do something? I would never read her mind, that's a personal boundary that even I know shouldn't be crossed, but even without that ability it's all too easy to see that something's bothering her.

"I feel dirty, I need to bathe."

"Oh, I thought all mortals smelled this way." Bad Urd, I can just never resist the opportunity to get a joke in.

"Mm, sorry I don't naturally smell of perfume, but we mere mortals need to bathe occasionally to keep ourselves fresh and clean." She says with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"In that case I think I'll join you."

"Oh? Thanks for the offer but I can scrub my own back."

"You're not the only one who has health needs; we goddesses need to bathe at least once a day as part of our absolutions."

"Is that the excuse you used every time you tried to feel up my brother?"

"Nah, he's just so cute when he tries hiding his erection."

* * *

And so we both found ourselves sharing my very small bath tub, it was just big enough for both of use to fit in thankfully, though it meant that Urd would take a position behind me and I would have to sit in a position that strategically had my back to her, something I'm not entirely unconvinced she planned. Resting my back on my partner's ample bosom, she affectionately embraced me with her gentle arms wrapping around my stomach and her legs intertwining with my own. I let my head loll back and rest upon her collarbone, and in response she placed her lips my neck and planted a line of kisses along its length, she takes a bar of soap in her right hand and begins rubbing it on my belly.

"You know once I'm done you'll have to return the favour."

"Heh, well I'm afraid I'm too small to provide with anywhere for you to comfortably rest your back."

With her free hand Urd grabbed a small towel, in unison she soaped my skin with one hand and scrubbed me with the other, her touch was always soothing but today my mind was weighed by something more, so I kept my head down and simply watched her hands work, until I saw she was making her way up to my breasts, I quickly brought a hand to take hold of her wrist.

"Urd, I have to ask something."

"What?" She said with concern.

"Do we really have a future together, even if we have this contract, will you still want to be with my when I'm old and wrinkled?"

She stayed silent for the moment, her hands fell away from my stomach, I didn't turn to look at her, but I could feel an uncomfortable heat radiating from her, it was a harsh sort of heat, the kind that a person experiences when they try to hold back their tears.

And then I feel her hands touch me again, laying themselves upon my back, soaping with one hand and gently scrubbing with the other.

"Do you really need to ask such a thing?"

"It's just a thought that crossed my mind last night, but I couldn't help but ask, is being with a mortal so attractive? You know I'm not going to live forever, that I'm going to age, I'm always going to be this same fragile thing, I bruise and break easy, I'll get sick, I'll age and eventually die."

"Of course I'll stay, none of those things matter, even without that contract I would be more than happy to be by your side, if you wanted me I'd stay with you all the way from cradle to grave, and even after that I'd stay with you, and make sure you'd always be safe and happy."

"So does that mean you'd stay with me even during the afterlife?"

"Well of course, being the lover of a goddess does have its benefits."

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind where I'd end up really; heaven will be wherever you are."

"I'm not a perfect goddess mind you, but I'm not so vain that I'd allow such trivialities to come between us."

"But don't you see? It's the fact that you consider them trivialities at all that matters to me!"

I turned and look her straight in the eyes, she seemed nervous, apprehensive, her eyes looked bewildered as if she didn't entirely expect this kind of response.

"What's gotten into you today, you aren't normally like this?"

"How would you know, we've only been together for at most a couple of days?"

"Sorry, you just never struck me as the sort of girl who thought about these things."

"Well I've never had the opportunity really; it's only now that I know for a fact that goddesses and demons exist, and that the people who I thought were my closest friends and family were hiding this huge secret from me!"

We both stayed silent for a while, just looking at each other, her face changed from a look of shock to a look of regret, it hurt me to see her like this, I'm not even sure what got me worked up now, but at the time the thought just seemed so frustrating, right now all I can feel is that this person who loves me also lied to me for as long as I've known her.

"Keiichi didn't ask these kinds of questions for a few years."

"I'm not Keiichi."

"Oh don't worry I'm well aware, he was so enamoured with Belldandy he never even considered these sort of questions for a couple years."

She scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously, trying to diffuse the tension, I let out a small sigh and allowed some of that tension to leave my body.

"I'm sorry; I guess I just ruined a lovely bath, huh?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, like I said, you have every right to be angry with me for all this, I know I would be if I were in your position."

"It's just, I guess it just took a little time for all of it to sink in, but I just want to know, do you really understand, I mean really understand how all this makes me feel?"

She just stayed silent.

"It's not just the lies, it's everything, what you said was huge, it took everything I thought I knew about the world and you turned it all upside down, now it's like I'm living in a different world, like everything that's ever happened has changed, taken on new meanings or no meaning at all."

She lowered her gaze; she couldn't look me in the eye anymore, though I think it has more to do with how I was saying it than what I was saying.

She's right, I offer a half-hearted defence, but everything she says is true, though I really shouldn't be surprised, it's foolish to believe that she would've forgotten this or accepted this revelation so easily. How do I deal with this? What a pathetic person I am to ask myself this, but it's true, I never once considered what I would say or do if Megumi or anyone else outside our little clique ever found out the truth, hell I would always be first in line to drug them and wipe their minds of it.

"How can I make this right?"

"I-I don't know, I just need time I think, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't want to ruin this, I guess I'm not really used to the idea though, I mean after everything that's happened I guess I really didn't have time for stuff like this to really sink in was all."

Well at least she doesn't hate me.

* * *

A great start to a great day, one of the few free days I have and I end up screaming at a goddess who wants nothing more than to do naughty things me in the bathtub, you're really something Megumi Morisato!

What got into me just now? I really should've handled that better, but I just felt like I couldn't hold that in anymore, like some nagging little firebug in the back of my brain made my emotions suddenly flare up. I hope she doesn't hold a grudge, but I already know that's a stupid question, best to pick up maybe a bottle of sake and some chocolates on my way back home. Does this count as our first lover's tiff? I guess it probably makes us an official couple now.

I really want to punch Keiichi right in the nose, he's the one I should really be angry with, not Urd or her sisters, well maybe a bit, but still he's my brother, and he just kept this huge secret from me for years and years, even after those two got married I was still left out of the loop, and don't get me started on how he just completely cut Takano and Keima. He can be such a selfish jerk sometimes, I mean what was he so afraid of, even if he didn't want to let the whole world know who could've still told me, I'd be able to keep it secret. But still, ultimately it would always be Urd who did the deed, she more than any of them were complicit in all this, and now she's here, sharing my bed and having her way with my body now and along with my mind.

Why I am so fixated on this, is it really something I should get so worked up over, she did apologize, but still something like this feels so big it can't just wiped away.

I needed the fresh air, the wind in my hair feels nice, I should know better than to ride without my helmet on, but right now I could use a little recklessness in my life.

* * *

She's right, everything she said is true, I said so myself, I was a fool, not just now, but since I met her, looking back it all seems so silly, in retrospect it was always Keiichi that was the most concerned for people finding out the truth, I juts treated it as a sort of game, playing around with the heads of mortals had always been a source of entertainment for me, and Megumi seemed no different. At least that's how it was at first, but as time went on and this place grew on me I started to see them not as playthings but as my friends, and that makes my behaviour even more despicable, as drugging and confusing Megumi stopped being a game and just became a routine we fell into.

What a pathetic excuse for a goddess I am, a trickster who spends more time tormenting people than helping them, maybe my mother was right all this time. Can she forgive me? Should she forgive me? How do I make this up to her?

I wonder now, why did the system force approve this wish, were we really meant to be together or was this just some sort of punishment, some cruel joke. Megumi, from the moment I met her I knew this girl was going to be fun, the perfect drinking partner for every occasion, always willing, always able to hold her own and always funny whenever she got drunk. I love her like a sister, maybe more I think, but then what does our relationship have to stand on, since her wish was granted our relationship has been little more than physical indulgences, Keiichi and Belldandy grew to love each other but have I ever had anything close to that.

For a goddess of love, what experience do I really have with the subject, sure I have experience with the physical aspects of love, but really I've never had a fulfilling relationship with a person I truly loved or loved me in return, people just use me up and I also use them, is this what I'm doing to Megumi now?

Is this all I am, a whore and a user, I just use people up for sex and throw them away? Except maybe in the case of Troubadour, he may have had a thick skull but he always made such lovely music, he was the only one to leave me first, he wasn't any more special than any of the others, but he left _**me **_and not the other way around. He went to pursue his own happiness and that happiness had no place for me, so what do it say about me that my pride is wounded by the one that got away, by the one that ended up using me. What does it say about the goddess of love who cares for herself than for the hearts she's broken.

So what does that make Megumi to me, is this a chance at redemption, to finally get things right? Or is this just me being selfish again and switching from indulging in the thrill of carnal excitement for self-loathing.

* * *

Eternity never ceases to give you a pleasant surprise, Urd the goddess of love, 2nd rate goddess finally gets her face shoved in humble pie, a goddess who inelegantly wanders around causing mischief to any poor soul that crosses her path, and now here she is, forced to live with a mortal, bound for an entire human lifespan, its almost enough to make you want to laugh.

"OHOHOHHOHOHOOHOHHO!"

I can hear my little bridge bunnies mutter to themselves, asking 'what's she on about this time', 'try not to say that too loud she has ears like a bat', 'you don't want to have to weird a maid outfit again'. Oh my silly little underlings, you do raise a good point though, French maid uniforms should be coming back in style this season.

But this is simply too delicious a predicament, and to think it was Keiichi's sister who made this wish! I wonder what is it with those Morisatos, rarely do these kinds of wishes ever get approved, has the ultimate system force become a dating service? If so where's my prince or princess charming?

But still, Megumi Morisato, never really met the girl, but she seemed nice enough, I have to say I feel sorry for her having to bear the brunt of Urd from now on, but then I do wonder if she is as good as they say. No Peorth, you mustn't go down that dark path, you should know that giving into such temptation leads you to getting drugged and then goddess knows what at the whims of a sadistic madwoman, though then again that sounds like a fun way to spend a weekend.

Then again, such a relationship might have friction, Urd may be able to understand the lusts of a mortal but not what they truly desire in their hearts, after all she's only a second class goddess, knowing the heart's desire of a mortal is the exclusive purview of one such as I! Oh yes, truly there would nothing more noble than to play the matchmaker, the nurturer of true romance, to bring about a love story like that of which the ages have never seen!

Hmm, I wonder if I have some vacation time coming up, events like this are so sweet they must be savoured.

* * *

"My, my, my, now this is a sight I don't think I would ever see, the great goddess Urd is sulking in self-pity!"

It came to me like an annoying little gnat buzzing in my ear, I opened my eyes to see a little doll sized Peorth floating in front my face; not being the mood for such things my first reaction was to smack her with my pillow. The annoying little gnat smacked right into a wall, where she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, only to be replaced by an identical clone that appeared right in front of me.

"How rude."

"This isn't a good time!"

"All the more reason you need the intervention of this budding goddess of love to help you and your beloved mortal find happiness together!" The little imp said as she struck a melodramatic pose and roses spontaneously appeared from thin air.

"Oh goddess is this how I sounded like to Keiichi?"

Unwilling to hear anymore of her prattle I quickly wrapped my pillows around my head and squeezed into my ears to block out any further annoyances. The little imp tried to grab my attention, I could feel her tiny fingers poking and prodding and tickling my sides in an attempt to gain my frustration, only to be met with more stubbornness on my part. Eventually the annoyances stopped, only to be replaced by a full grown foot sending a hard kick to my side, now that got my attention.

"AAAAAAHHH, WHAT THE HELL?" Was probably the more restrained version of what I said.

And so she stood there in front of me, the look on her face scolding me and pose reeked with her sense of superiority.

"This isn't the best time."

"Oh so the goddess of love has trouble with her own love life, I suppose that's not really a surprise."

"If you came here just to be snide and sarcastic then I'm really not in the mood." At this point I was extremely tempted to use an Urd bolt, but then I wouldn't want to have to explain to Megumi's neighbours how lightning suddenly appeared on a cloudless day.

"Tut tut my dear Urd, do you think I would simply come here empty handed if I didn't think you really needed help?"

I was about to make a spiteful comeback, but I held my tongue knowing better, Peorth was many things but she normally wouldn't commit herself to something, no matter how frivolous seeming, unless she had good reason or something she intended to accomplish.

"I'm a bit surprised you didn't notice it before, but I suppose you were too caught up in the drama to really take notice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you not scan Megumi's aura or at least take a surface scan of mind during your argument? If you did you'd notice someone's been playing with her head."

Her words hit hard, I should've known better and checked for myself, but I wanted to respect Megumi's privacy, but I still should have noticed it earlier, it's very subtle and almost faded now but I can still feel it vibrating in the air. A very subtle spell, the kind used to manipulate a mortal's mind, in this case it's a spell designed to breed frustration, if I had read Megumi when I had the chance this wouldn't have happened. Whoever's behind this knew exactly how to push my buttons, I don't like that.

"You should probably go after her now, if someone really is out to get her, how do you think your dear lover will fare without your protection?"

* * *

It's nice out here, the mountain road on a nice, cloudless day, the wind rushing through my hair and face, for a while this feeling was what I thought heaven would be like, and then I had my first night together with Urd. I know how sentimental that sounds, but maybe the open air is doing me good, I hope she'll forgive me when I come back but just to be safe best to stop off at a liquor store.

Going this fast almost makes me feel like I'm flying, I was so lost in the sensations I completely I failed to see what was ahead of me, I couldn't tell whether it was some kind of pot hole or a speed bump, but whatever I hit literally sent me flying off my seat. Time seemed to slow down in that instant, every second almost seemed an eternity, I could hear my own heartbeat as my body seemed to float through the air.

But just before I hit the pavement, I felt a pair of big strong arms grab hold of me and pull me to safety; does this make me a damsel in distress now? I hope not, I hate those women. I look upon the face of my saviour, almost half expecting to see some cheesy Kamen Rider rip off lifting me to safety, but instead was face to face with a most beautiful sight, it was the face of an angel, she bore the likeness of Urd, especially her deep violet eyes, but her skin was pale and white as opposed to Urd's lovely bronze, her hair was long and wild, spreading out and floating of its own accord and split between black and white right down the middle. One thing was for certain though, she and Urd shared the same tastes in wardrobe, or rather the lack thereof.

This strange woman embraced me for dear life, wrapping me in her arms and pressing her quite voluptuous body against mine, pressing my cheek against her bosoms as she madly kisses my head, like some kind of overly concerned surrogate mother. My body is then embraced by another body that I have become all too familiar with, my dear sweet Urd.

"Silly girl, you really should know better than this." She chided in soft and loving voice.

"My hero."

"Then why don't you reward your heroine with a kiss, sweet princess."

That wasn't a request, but after all who was I to refuse.

Urd pressed her lips onto mine and kissed deep, I placed my hand on the back of her head to gently encourage her.

* * *

And like the princess from the fairytale, my dear maiden Megumi fell into a deep sleep, it's for the best, until I find a good way to explain all this to her its best she not know. Hell I'm not sure I can really explain any of this to myself, but that's all the more reason to demand answers.

"MARA!"

No flashy entrance, no puff of smoke, she just materialized in front of me from thin air, walking towards me in a pair of bright red stiletto boots, wearing an equally red BDSM get up, her hair returned to its uncontrolled friskiness since last we met.

"So what's this, another assignment?"

"No, I did this of my own accord, call it something of a personal project."

"What the hell were you think, she could've died!"

"And what if she did, wouldn't your contract just extend into her afterlife?" She spoke with a very noticeable tone of contempt; this wasn't exactly something I was willing to tolerate from her.

"Whatever you have against me you leave her out of this!" I said through clenched teeth, clenching my one free hand while the other cradled Megumi's form.

"You have your mother's eyes."

She softened, both in tone and in posture as she spoke.

"What is all this, why are you trying hurt her?"

"Because she's in the way, and you hurt me first!"

I remained silent; I knew what this was about.

"You were supposed to be mine; we were supposed to be together, always together, between us our careers, our race, was irrelevant, you always showed me the closest thing and yet in the end you betray me! And for what, for her? For that thing, that stupid, worthless little sow, a filthy mortal whose very contact with you blemishes you, a pathetic little bag of meat and bone and nerves that'll stop working in a few decades, that's worth more to you than me?"

"Mara, my dear sweet Mara."

"You're not allowed to call me that anymore."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but you have to know, I do love you."

"Then why, why don't you, why do you share you bed with another!"

"Because even if I do, I can't ever return your feelings, if I did you know the path it would lead me down."

"And what's wrong with that path, what's wrong with being a demon, if you were really so damn proud of being a goddess you would have never come so close to start with!"

And with that she disappeared, were those tears in her eyes, are these tears in my eyes? Is this just regret for hurting Mara? Or do I really want to return her love, what does that mean for Megumi, can I love both her and Mara, could they love me and each other. If I were in a better mood, my mind would probably make up some dirty fantasies about such things, but now's not the time, now I should be getting Megumi back to somewhere safe.

* * *

"I guess I have to thank you, you're really not as useless as you appear to be.

'Urd?'

"I guess I'll have to take that as a compliment, but know that I meant what I said, I intend to stay by your side and play the role of your personal goddess of love."

'And someone else? Who's that, sounds familiar.'

"Don't you have a job or something, duties of a first class goddess that require your attention?"

"Didn't you have similar duties when you chased after your sister and her fancies? Besides I always find I have a conveniently large amount of vacation time whenever you're involved. T'is fate no?"

"Oh joy."

"Besides, who knows it might be fun, perhaps the fates will land us all together in an entertaining scenario not unlike you and your sisters had not too long ago."

"I can hardly wait."

I stayed silent and immobile, feigning sleep until the second voice left, signalling her departure was a sound that wasn't unlike the sound I remember Urd made when she first appeared to me, so was this another goddess?

"Hey, what'd I miss?" I asked innocently as I roused from my fake slumber.

"Nothing yet, I was waiting for you to get up so I could give you a proper scolding like a good big sister should."

"Oh, I do hope there'll be spanking involved, I might have to be a naughty girl more often then."

Still hiding things from me?

"What you did was stupid and reckless, I won't tell Keiichi or your parents, but only if you tell me why you would do something so obviously idiotic."

Her tone was firm and strong, I could barely bring myself to look into her eyes, she made a very good big sister.

"I'm sorry Urd."

"Don't tell me sorry, that's not what I want to hear."

At this point I had the overwhelming urge to choke on my own tongue.

"Don't try and tell me it was because you're mad at me, this goes deeper doesn't it, there's something you haven't told me."

"I've been unhappy."

"What?"

"I know that's not an excuse, but it's the best I can give you."

"What are you talking about?" There's no compassion in her voice anymore, just contempt.

"I know there's no excuse for what I did, and there's really explanation, I never done anything this stupid before in my and I still don't know why I would do this at all to begin with, but the best I can give you is that I've been unhappy for a long time. My life has been so empty; it just got worse without Keiichi and the rest of you."

"Us? What do we have to do with you being unhappy?"

"I've broken up with three boyfriends, I may not act like it or tell anyone but I just felt like love was something beyond me, you guys were the closest things I've had to a family living out here. I don't live in a nice home, I don't have adventures or find true love, I just stay in this crappy apartment and every night feel like my whole life has just been mistake after mistake."

And you were never there for me.

"And you were never there for me, you never once came to visit, you never sought me out and took me into your circle because it turns out you never wanted me to get close, you never wanted me there to begin with!"

We both remained quiet for a while, I don't think either one of us wanted to break the silence, all there was now was the sunset, bathing my apartment in an orange hue.

"I can't blame you for that, because once again you're right, you felt isolated because you were isolated, it was always you coming to us with your problems and we never made the effort to include you, to love you and cherish you as we did each other. I promise you, I'll spend every day we have together trying to make up for all that, but only if you promise me that you will never, ever punish me or yourself with anymore destructive self-loathing."

I took a moment to take that all in, and then I smiled at her.

"It's a deal."

"Good, then maybe we start now, where did we leave off again? Ah yes, the damsel in distress receives her kiss from princess charming."

* * *

(TO BE CONTINUED)

A/N: Please r/r, hey everyone sorry for the long wait, but university and lack of energy and/or focus had kept me from finishing this up any earlier. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and don't the lack of fan service that happened in this chapter, but rest assured I intend to make up for it in the future. And in case you're wondering, yes I intend to move the setting to the temple, since Keiichi isn't using it, Megumi and Urd might as well shack up there and take on a few guests while they're at it. Also how will the love triangle between Urd, Megumi and Mara resolve itself? No idea yet, but rest assured I will include Mara in the main cast and her ties to Urd along with Urd's self-loathing will feature heavily in future chapters.

Also as to what to expect in the next chapter: HILD!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own AMG, please don't sue me.

Chapter 5

Such dear things, such adorable things, my heart melts as I gaze upon their sleeping forms, if only she were as cute when she's awake.

My dearest daughter Urd, a goddess second class, she could've gone so far if she stayed with me, so much potential to be a truly great demoness, you could've had the power to bring the most powerful beings there are to their knees, in both senses.

And here, wrapped in her embrace, was her most recent conquest, while I might say she could do better, I am pleased that at least she has maintained the dominant position in this relationship. I can't say though that I don't share her tastes, after all if you can't have Keiichi his little sister is probably the next best thing. I had never personally met Megumi Morisato, though it does seem as that beloved cuteness runs in the veins of the Morisato clan, if only we could breed them like puppies.

But still, she seems good enough for my daughter, a sight better than her brother; at least this one has some spunk to her, and a rather cute little smile to match. In fact on close inspection I would say there are many things about her that could be defined as 'cute' and 'little', perhaps Urd and I really are more alike than I thought, I do wonder if my dear daughter has some sort of little sister fetish. She's such a small, simple thing, held by an extraordinary woman, she's plain and puny and yet she's held in the embrace of lust and beauty incarnate, what a lucky little mortal you must be Megumi Morisato.

And I see my Urd with such a smile on her face, I don't think I've ever seen her so happy before, cradling in her arms what seems to be a doll made of flesh and blood, considering the company she usually keeps I can't say I'm surprised she would find such love and solace in the warmth of such a simple thing. I truly am happy for you my dearest love, but you could do so much better, because really what is this girl but little more than your pet, never a true partner would do.

But where are my manners, its time I make my presence known, but what would be the best way to announce it I wonder. I scan the room, my eyes making their way to the foot of their futon, and I see a cute little opportunity emerging from the blankets just begging for my attentions.

Bending my knees I eye my prize like a mischievous cat, extending my hand with its well-manicured set of claws ready to wiggle and play with my new toy. Ever so gently I place the nail of my index finger upon the centre of the foot and bring it down, only to be greeted by a slight twitch. And so I try again, and again, and again.

'Hmph, it's rude to be such a heavy sleeper, especially when your potential mother-in-law demands an audience.'

* * *

Cut it out Urd, I'm trying to sleep, normally I don't sleep in but somehow sharing your futon with a goddess makes you feel like you're sleeping on the most luxurious mattress in the world. And yes, her breasts really do make great pillows.

"EYYAYAHAAHAHAYAHAHAYAH!"

I suddenly found my screeching with uncontrollable laughter, like a sudden burst of ticklish energy filled my entire body, the source of which was emanating from my right foot. I tried to pull back but my ankle was trapped under some cruel, unyielding grip, as some monstrous entity seemed to be brutally tickling the sole of my foot. While I was fairly certain this was just one distinctly human hand, the cruel sharpness of its fingernails and inhuman grace of its movements told me that I had angered the cruel tickle goddess again, I would normally beg for mercy but even if I could it's too early for me to have done anything wrong.

"Megumi what's wrong."

Urd's voice, coming out of a sleepy haze, and then I realized something rather crucial, how could Urd be tickling my foot when both her arms were holding me in her embrace?

As if on cue the tickling came to a stop, though whatever held my ankle was still there.

"Oh my Urd, this one's certainly quite adorable; I'd say Belldandy lost out for not picking this one instead, but then I suppose not every goddess cares enough to sample both sexes." Came a particularly cheerful, and oddly familiar, sing-song voice.

Both I and Urd turned our heads to the foot of the futon, to come face to face with a bronze skinned woman, who looked very much the same as Urd, save for the fact that her skin was a little darker, her body slight taller, bigger and more muscular, her hairstyle incredibly elaborate set of golden jewellery and baubles, with a body tight set of purple robes, like Urd's designed to show off an extremely impressive pair of breasts, and red star tattoos on her forehead and cheeks.

She smiled at us as she sat cross-legged in front of us, wearing a kind face, and yet her continued grip on my ankle and a certain aura about her just somehow screamed to me something akin to 'Queen Dominatrix'. If she was related to Urd somehow, this was probably intentional.

"Would you please let go of my girl's foot?" Urd asked, with a slight tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Aww, but she's so cute, I'm sure you've probably taken to tickling her like this as a new favourite pastime." The stranger said in a teasing manner.

"Even if that were true, that's the kind of thing that's reserved as a special privilege between I and her."

"Belldandy didn't seem to mind every time your hands went all over Keiichi's body, all I'm asking for is just one little piece."

I suddenly feel like one of those gazelles being fought over by two lionesses you'd usually see on national geographic.

"You know demonesses wouldn't be so uptight about such things, in fact I used to share my lovers with my mother all the time, oh what fun we'd have in the dungeons."

Hopefully if I try and hide my face under the covers and act cute enough she'll show me mercy and let me go.

"I'm not you, besides I think if you keep that up you might cut off her circulation."

And with that she mercifully let my foot go, which rapidly retreated under the covers like a mouse to a mouse hole.

"I do wonder though, how close are you two anyway? You haven't been together all that long, but still only just referring to her as your 'girl'? She's far too cute for that you know, you should start referring to her as your baby or Megu-chan, or maybe Mi-chan, or some kind of little pet name more fitting for someone capable of folding their lips into the shape of a kitten's."

"So why exactly did you come here?"

"Oh I thought that was obvious, after all isn't it a mother's right to inspect their child's potential playmates?"

'Mother's right? This is Urd's mother?'

I suddenly felt a cold sweat coming over me, the sort of fear that comes over you when you meet your boyfriend's parents for the first time, but just multiply that by a couple trillion to factor in the fact that I'm naked under these sheets and Urd's mother is a sexual predator.

"So Mi-chan, what exactly have you done to prove yourself worthy of my daughter's affection, certainly can't be in bed, every time I watch you you're either fumbling like a complete amateur or just lying there and enjoying yourself."

My face suddenly turned a very bright shade of red.

"Not that I mind, it's the proper place for someone like you to be the submissive."

"Did you come here just to criticize my girlfriend?" Urd asked with as sarcastic a tone as she could muster.

"Well now that is the question that should be asked isn't it? Tell me Mi-chan, are you good enough for my daughter?"

That hit harder than if I managed to smack my head on the road yesterday, in the special kind of way only mothers could make you feel like crap, and even though the tone of her voice carried her meaning with a strong sense of contempt, more than that it was everything, the disapproving curve of her lips and the way her eyes beamed down on me, not so much with hatred but just telling me how loathsome and unworthy I was of Urd.

I'm honestly not sure she was wrong.

"Things between us may have improved in the last few years, but that doesn't mean you somehow get the right to treat me like a baby or automatically gain some right to get back all the years you didn't have with me. I can make my own choices without your input or approval, and right now my choice is that Megumi is good enough for me, so get used to it because if you still want to enjoy these speaking privileges it also means she's good enough for you."

I don't think I've ever seen Urd like this, her eyes are filled with a kind of passion and almost anger that I didn't know she could have, this was more than how she was on the night I made my wish, that was just annoyance, but this was actually serious. And so I just looked them, must've been a solid minute of the two of them just trying to stare each other down and I was just mesmerized looking into their eyes.

"If she's so good for you, why now, why didn't you ask her out the moment you met, why did it take her putting you in this bondage for you to return the favour?"

It was tiny thing, a little twitch of her lips, but I saw, that was still a sore spot.

"I, we haven't actually gotten that far yet."

"Oh sweetie, now this is why you must visit me sometime, I've got this lovely little playroom, with all manner of playthings just perfect for making little mortals curl their cute little toes!"

Is that a blush?

"Very well then, you two lovebirds should have your morning, we'll have lots of time together soon enough, by the look on her face I'm afraid I said a little too much just now, though perhaps Urd should've made a point to explain all this to you earlier, eh Mi-chan?"

And with that, the strange woman who was Urd's mother vanished into a puff of pink smoke, to say the least this was one of the more bewildering mornings I've had in, well ever really. I look at Urd's face; her features seem to be a mix of embarrassment and sadness, was she somehow ashamed of her mother, or of me?

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Huh?" She looked at me somewhat perplexed.

"Well, I know I probably can't cook as well as Belldandy could, but if you'd like I could maybe break out a pack of natto and stir it with a bit of raw egg yolk?"

"Sure, why not, it's been a while I've had a good Japanese breakfast."

"I'd hardly call packet food good."

"I'm not that picky."

And so I leave my dear Urd's embrace and head over to my little kitchenette, I could hear in her voice she seemed preoccupied with something, I'd rather not push her on this, not now at least, if she wants to tell me, she'll tell me, for now it's time to thaw out some soy beans.

* * *

How do I tell her, I guess it was foolish to expect this not to come up, ignorance is bliss, unfortunately I can't really use that tactic anymore, and the honeymoon is over as they say? But really, why did she have to be the one to do this, not that I'd want Mara to be the one to break it to her but, oh who am I kidding, if I could I would've made sure she'd never have found out in the first place, I don't know who I should be more mad at, Hild or myself for behaving like such a selfish child.

"Breakfast's ready!"

I stand up and move myself over to the table, still lost in my own thoughts, I only barely register the food in front of me, I'm sure my face is an open book right now, I can only guess what Megumi must be thinking, worried obviously but what does she think I'm thinking? That I have something I'm ashamed of is clear enough, and while I'm clear headed enough to be aware of this, but not enough to snap out of it.

I look upon the little open packet of soy beans, taking the spoon I scoop some and begin eating; it's more a slow mechanical process than actually enjoying it.

"So that was your mother?"

I guess there's no point denying it.

"Yes, her name's Hild."

"Ah, well I can definitely see where you get your looks from."

"She's my mother, but as you can guess she's not the birth mother to either Belldandy or Skuld."

"She certainly has an interesting way of introducing herself." She says with a slight giggle.

"Would you believe this actually one of her more subtle entrances, normally her appearance would have destroyed all of Nekomi."

She went a little pale just now, though I think she believes I might've been joking.

"There's something you should probably know about me, about my family." I had to take a moment to catch my breath. "I'm half-demon and my mother is the queen of hell."

I think Megumi just became catatonic, considering she just realized her toes were tickled by the queen of hell.

* * *

"Oh god this is disgusting."

On the bright side I was naked so there weren't any clothes to ruin, I can't believe I didn't realize until just then we were both naked this whole time, if we weren't both distracted I'm sure I would've found some excuse to accidentally spill some soy beans on myself and invite Urd to lick them off. Ah well, we can always have that later.

Unfortunately the natto simply ended on the floor, and so here I was pressing a kitchen cloth into the floor in a desperate hope to soak up the spilled sauce before it stains.

"You know if you want, I could easily clean that up with a simple spell."

"It's okay, you don't need to."

Awkward silences seem to be the theme for this morning; it takes her several moments to respond.

"I'm sorry about her; you shouldn't have had to be humiliated like that."

"Oh it wasn't so bad, I guess considering who she is I should consider myself lucky she wasn't much harsher with me for defiling her beloved daughter." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I think you have that a little backwards, of course maybe then I should hope your mother would be as understanding." Urd says with a slight chuckle.

"Well who knows, I'm pretty sure that Takano probably won't have such a tender touch, your mom obviously takes good care of her hands." Sticking my tongue out for a little added effect.

"You know, you're taking this whole demon thing a lot better than I expected."

"Well, I guess it only makes sense, if there are goddesses out there then there must be demons too, right?"

"And knowing that I'm one of them, doesn't that disturb you?"

"What, no, I mean that might be part of you but it doesn't define who you are or what you do. That kind of stuff doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that you're Urd and you're the person I love."

"Heh, you said love so easily just now." She says as her lips form a soft kind of grin. "But it's not just a name you have to worry about; being a demon is very different from being a goddess, demons are lustful, aggressive and violent, as someone who has demon blood in my veins I always have to maintain control in case my dark side gets the better of me."

"Urd come on, I mean I know I don't really know you or many other goddesses that well, but just meeting your sisters, and from little I've seen of that Peorth woman, it's kind of hard for me to believe that you goddesses are all perfect little goody goodies, so don't go telling me that goddesses are only capable of being good and demons are only capable of evil."

"Heh, you got me there, but you really don't know because you've never known anything about this world, I appreciate you're trying to be open minded and give people the benefit of the doubt, but you really don't know what it's like. The demon system runs on the opposite end of the spectrum of karma and harmony in the universe, compared to Yggdrasil, Nidhogg is the yang to its yin, they may be capable of being good and kind but their culture is too ingrained in cruelty."

"But that just sounds so stupid, why can't this system changed, if they're capable of being good why can't the system change to let them?"

For a moment Urd just stared at me, in her eyes I could see what she thought, she admired me for what I said but at the same time I felt she was looking down on me as some naïve child.

"For a moment there, you reminded me of a person I used to know."

"A former lover?"

"No, a former teacher, who was much more into Belldandy."

"To tell the truth, I really don't think I can say why, I know this is going to sound pathetic considering I'm supposed to be the goddess of the past, but the system we live in has been around for so long, and has always been such an integral part of universe that even if we did remember what it was like 'before' I don't think it would be possible for anyone to go back."

"And I thought Japanese politics were stupid."

"You're right, when you think about it, it is a stupid system." She took her time and smiled a soft smile at me. "But that's just the way things are, and because of that you should never trust a demon, they may present themselves as friendly, courteous, playful or seductive, but don't ever let your guard around them, don't be fooled, you're nothing but a contract to them."

"You mean like I was to you?"

"No, not like that, not anymore, because if they can't win you over they'll do whatever they can to get rid of you in order to invalidate our contract."

"Get rid of me?"

"Same thing happened to Keiichi, it's not personal though, its business, it's always been about business, heaven and hell might form a kind of cosmic balance with each other, but at the same time we'll always be bucking for dominance, a wish contract guarantees us control of a human soul, and thus all our conflicts ultimately come down to a war over market shares."

"Wait, so you're saying that all of this wish granting and the conflict between gods and demons, that it all comes down to market share?" I had to ask that question, if only to repeat what I just heard to make sense of it, only having recently discovered about the supernatural, it was a little disorienting to hear described in the kind of terms that I generally tried to avoid, I can honestly say I was never one for the idea of being an office lady.

"Essentially yes, that's what it you come down to in the end, just a piece of market share, something to be fought over to meet someone's quota, a piece of the pie that has to be fought over." Urd said with a strong overtone of cynical sarcasm.

"And if they can't have me, they'll kill me?"

"Yes, because if you die I'll technically have failed my contract, and if I fail that's as just as good."

I had to absorb this for a moment, riding a bike at very high speeds on a steep mountain road wasn't the safest way to pass the time, but I've never had to deal with the idea that something was going to try and kill me, if this is what Keiichi had to deal with every day I must say I now have a newfound sense of respect for him.

"But just keep in mind, to do that they'd have to get through me first, and I'm more capable of being brutal than Belldandy was ever willing to be."

* * *

Mara deserved better than what you gave her, she could've been yours, your lover, your bride, your gateway back to your proper place, that's all she ever wanted, well that and to climb the career ladder. Still she was the only one I thought was worthy of you, that's why I was always a bit harder on her than others, but that's only because I knew her potential, and it just broke my heart whenever I saw she failed to live up to that potential. Though I wouldn't go as far as to say she's like a second daughter to me, she's someone I could accept having a union with you, that Troubadour fellow simply wouldn't do and I'm surprised Urd didn't both to use his own insect spell on him.

In any case, having her end up with Megumi Morisato shows the system does have a sense of humour, pairing her up with her future sister-in-law, I do so wonder how Keiichi and Belldandy will react, I'm sure at the very least their hair will curl and maybe their parents will demand to know why this foreign harlot is ravishing their dear daughter. Even more amusing is the thought of how he'd react to the fact that he'd have me as a mother-in-law, will there be a wedding, I do so wonder who will be considered bride or groom. And their honeymoon, I'd be tempted to wonder exactly that would go, though I doubt that girl's imagination would up to the challenge, she barely satisfies my daughter as is.

Oh well, I can't very well force Urd to let go of new toy, even she was willing contracts must always be honoured, not that I have a particular grudge against the Morisato girl anyway, but at the very least I can stay by her, and make sure she is happy, to mould this little mortal into a more suitable plaything lest she stray.

* * *

"So Urd, are you a princess?"

"A princess? Not really, if you mean does that make me the future queen of hell, then no, not if I have any say in it, but I'm not accorded any kind of special status if that's what you mean."

"Well it's just that you said your mother was the queen of hell, that's really impressive, who's your father?"

"He's the one who holds a position in heaven similar to Hild's, we usually just call him the almighty or Kami-sama."

"So you mean, your parents are the rulers of both heaven and hell?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Megumi started to shiver again; I didn't need to read her mind to know she was starting to go through all the horrible potential tortures she would suffer through if she was found to have deflowered the daughter of the king and queen of the universe. An idea so ridiculous I have to struggle to keep from laughing at her.

"Don't worry, if anything I deflowered YOU, I'm the one who should fear the wrath of your parents."

"Yeah I guess that's true." Her cute little giggles always bring a flutter to my heart. "But still, what do you think your mother was on about?"

"What do you mean?"

"She said 'do you think you're good enough for my daughter', what do you think she meant by that, if she doesn't approve of me, what do you think she'll do?" She was starting to act nervously, I think she took my words about demonic ruthlessness to heart, not really a bad thing though.

"Hey, she can disapprove all she wants, it really couldn't matter less to me, like I said before I'm with you because I choose to be, and if she can't respect my choice she'll just have to learn to live with it."

* * *

Little Thief.

I should've done away with her instead of her brother; so many chances when Belldandy wasn't looking, and that would've been the perfect way, Keiichi would've fallen into a depression, maybe even blamed the goddesses for getting her involved in 'their' petty spats. Belldandy would cry for her, so would Urd and Skuld, but ultimately they'd leave because Keiichi would never get over the death of his little sister because something that the goddesses were responsible for. Urd would hate me for a while too, but still I'd rather she'd be alone the rest of her life than be with anyone else, especially that girl.

But even a first class demoness can't turn back time, and this isn't like how it used to be, this isn't about making Urd leave earth, this about advancing my career, this is personal.

"It's such a sad sight when someone as proud as you falls on hard times, I know sometimes I bully and tease you my dear Maa-chan, but you know I've always thought of you as like a second daughter."

I hear her voice but I don't respond, partly out of pride and anger, but partly because I'm just too ashamed to admit what's happened, I lost Urd to another and now I act out like a petty, hateful child. Is she here to punish me now, because I did this without her permission, does she also see something special in that girl, something that should be preserved? Or maybe she just intends to deal with her herself, I can only imagine the cruel perversions she'd have in mind.

"How would you like a new assignment?"

What does that mean, she doesn't sound upset, then again that's usually meant to be deceiving; she usually uses this tone when she wants to inflict an extremely degrading form of punishment on me.

"You're going to help me deliberate on the worthiness of the mortal Megumi Morisato, help me decide whether or not she deserves my daughter's affections."

Did I hear that right?

"You know how I feel about that girl, you know how I feel about Urd, and you should know I tried to kill her yesterday."

"Oh I'm well aware of little mischief, all the more reason you should be the one to help me. If I find her worthy I need to have her conditioned to be Urd's ideal pet, and if I find her unworthy I'll need someone to help me punish her."

I smiled a sharp smile so that my sharp little fangs could be seen in all their glory.

* * *

I think I finally see what my sister saw in Keiichi, humans can be so naïve but in a very charming sort of way, and Megumi with her kind heart was touching, but she was so ignorant of what my world is really like. I can't very well blame her for that though; she didn't even know about my world until recently, she's coping well considering its only been a few days and she started this morning being molested by my mother.

"Oh my dearest, I would hardly call that little wake-up call 'molestation', especially not with the things you do every morning."

"It's not polite to read other people's minds."

"I don't need to; you are my daughter after all, if I don't know what you're thinking no one would."

I thought this would happen, so that's why I told Megumi I needed a little air, I wasn't entirely lying as floating on the top of Tokyo Tower was certainly not lacking in this department, this wasn't so much to protect Megumi as it was to protect me from her.

"Like I said, you could've been a little nicer to Megumi; I've only just recently eased her into the truth."

"Mortals are such backwards things, and I do mean that literally, the more forward they go they less they become, they lose touch with reality, they forget inherent truths and nowadays adults are more like children."

"I thought you liked children?"

"I do, which is why I like them, and I really do like your little pet, but that's all she'll ever be, and all she can ever be for you, a pet."

"Don't call her that." Not really a demand or a threat, but more forceful than a suggestion.

"You know it's true, I might not know all the details but I know you well enough, you can find some comfort and entertainment with her, but she'll never be your equal, never be someone you can confide in, never be someone who can give you true comfort, because you can never be free with her."

"What do you mean free?"

"You know very well what I meant, or did you think I'd simply attack Megumi's character or criticize her appearance, do you think me so petty? No, you know exactly what I mean, you've rarely been with mortals, maybe one or two in your lifetime, but never in such an entwined relationship, every time you make love to her, every time you hold her in an embrace or plant your kisses upon body. You can never let your passions out of control otherwise you'll break her like glass doll, and for a person like you, restraining your passions is something that'll eat away at you, you're not like Belldandy, you need to be free to embrace your true nature otherwise you'll eventually resent your beloved, and one day you'll leave her broken."

"Is that all?"

"She's a terrible cook, she's plain and ordinary and her performance in bed leaves you wanting."

"Look, don't you think I know all that, I've been following my passions my entire life and look where they've led me, I'm still a 2nd class goddess with no hope of advancement, never had a stable relationship, so maybe being with Megumi will be good for me, maybe a little self-discipline wouldn't hurt, maybe for once I'll enjoy handling fragile things."

"And now you're only lying to yourself, your passions are who you are, you can't deny them anymore than you can deny yourself, which is what you've been doing your entire life, that's why you've been so miserable, that's why you hate yourself. If you came to my side of things, if you had become a demoness then your passion would've brought you the greatest glory, your potential and your power would be at your full disposal and yet you keep yourself restrained under their laws and regulations. But you know there's nothing really separating them from you, guarding against their baser desires is all that separates heaven from hell."

I remained silent, after all these years it ultimately kept coming down to this, making peace with her didn't mean she didn't stop trying to convert, just that she'd use words instead of force.

"Tell me one thing though, and I promise I'll be out of your hair, for a little while at least."

"Shoot."

"Why did you leave her, why did you leave Mara, wasn't she good enough for you? You hurt her a lot when you turned her down." Her voice was unusually tender when broaching this subject.

The one question I couldn't answer, was it that I didn't love her? That's certainly not true, was it my pride as a goddess preventing me from doing so? That old excuse got tired and irrelevant after I and Hild made peace, no I have no answers.

* * *

A western style bath, it was the one thing I couldn't do without when I first came here to Nekomi, it was a must that I simply couldn't do without, and the only thing to make it better would be if Urd joined me, maybe I'll ask her later tonight some time. Hmm, I'm getting all hot and steamy and not from the bath, I could just imagine it now, her skin covered with beads of water like frosted sugar, a pink towel wrapping around her hair, maybe a bowl of sake in one hand and a soapy sponge in the other, her moist breasts pressing against my back as she washes mine, scrubbing until she reaches lower and lower.

As I find myself drifting further into a happy dreamland, I lie back to rest on the surface of the bath on to find myself coming into contact with two large, fleshy globes, each with a protruding button in the centre. I felt my body being framed by a larger one, legs and feet resting at the sides of my own, and a torso that now supported my back. Oh Urd you truly are a goddess!

"My you are cute Mi-chan, living in a place where you're surrounded by big breasted women you forget how precious something petite and innocent like yourself can be."

And then I realized that it was Urd's mother.

My first instinct was to bolt out of here as quickly as possible, only to realize that her arms held me in a tight embrace, and I feared what her hands were capable of doing to my very vulnerable, very sensitive body parts.

"Hmm, that's what I like, the mix of arousal and fear, it's something that makes you mortals especially amusing. Why I could just eat you up right now, though I don't think Urd would really approve, at least not yet."

There was an extremely playful tone in her voice, perhaps she was just playing with me, joking, or maybe she's just incredibly sadistic and I can't tell the difference.

"Tell me dear, do you fantasize about my daughter often? Do you normally degrade her with unclean thoughts?"

Oh crap, she can read my mind, that means she knows, that means.

"Mother I'd Like to Fuck, MILF, as you humans call it nowadays, admittedly you didn't use those exact words when you first saw me, and I must thank you for not resorting to vulgarities so quickly, shows me you're a sweet girl at heart, and I've got to say I like your type, same with your brother."

"What do you want from me?" It was more of a squeak than a question; I was so scared I was on the verge of losing bladder control.

"I'd prefer if you didn't do that sweetie, as relaxing as they are baths can be so unhygienic, and I'd prefer not have to scrub in my shower once I'm done here. As to what I want from you, I want what any mother would from her daughter's lover, I want to make sure you're right for my dearest Urd-chan and will treat her like the princess she is."

"Oh, well Hild-sama I can promise I would never hurt your never daughter-"

"Oh my silly sweet thing, I know you could never truly harm her physically or even mentally, emotionally though I've seen my daughter used and abused on a number of occasions by would be suitors, and I'd be most upset if the next on the long list was a mortal such as yourself, therefore I must ask that you keep those wandering thoughts as just thoughts, for now anyway."

For now? "No, of course Hild-sama, I would never betray Urd in any way, even before I made this wish she was always one of my closest friends and I would've never hurt her in such a way back then either!" I was on the verge of babbling incoherently, couldn't think, just trying to say anything that sounded nice and appeasing.

"Well I'm happy to hear that my love, and though I'm certain you're telling the truth I can't say I trust you'll remain loyal to that truth, you humans have such a hard time being loyal to your contracts, always changing your minds, always prey to such petty flights of fancy."

As she spoke I could feel hands gently caressing me, not groping or squeezing or teasing, but gently, softly caressing my skin, like she was mapping out my body, her hands were so soft and warm it was almost as if her skin were like hot, creamy velvet.

"Did you always think about her this way, before she granted you this wish I mean, did you always lust after her? Not that I would blame you if you did, she does take after her mother after all."

Her hands so tender, so soft and nurturing, they contrast so very much with the fact that I'm naked and in the clutches of a demon from hell. They care not for any kind of modesty or sensitivity as they eagerly probe every part of my body, probably purposely seeking out my more sensitive and ticklish bodyparts.

"Make no mistake my lovely, she doesn't belong to you, you belong to her, and as far as I'm concerned that means you belong to me as well. And since you know who I am, what do you think that means if you should choose to betray her? What do you think I'll do to you?"

"Please Hild-sama!"

"Good, using –sama, I like that, a good start that shows you know your place, in the future you should get used to calling me Okaa-sama."

"Wha-?" Barely able to form coherent words at this point.

"I'm going to be a very big part of your life from now on Megumi Morisato, think of me as your fairy godmother, making sure you always stick true to the path of true love, and to punish you should you ever stray."

And with that, my new fairy godmother embraced me in an intimate hug, pressing her heaving bosom against my form and planting a sweet little kiss upon my cheek.

* * *

"Megumi? Are you home?"

It been only a couple hours since I left and Hild gave me her word she wouldn't harm Megumi, although she never clearly defined what she considered to be 'harm', knowing her it was safe to assume she wouldn't do anything drastic beyond giving her a tease and a scare.

I return to her apartment to find Megumi curled up in a little ball on her futon, her skin was moist from what I assumed was her bath, she liked to take baths on a daily basis as much goddesses do.

"Did, did Hild do something to you?"

"Yea, you could say that." Her voice a mix of hurt and embarrassment, I wish I could say I was surprised.

"So, show me on the doll where the bad demoness touched you."

"No, no it wasn't anything like that, well a little, but it wasn't really dirty or anything."

"Well that's good, as long as she didn't hurt or molest you; I think it's safe to say we both got off easy."

"Wait, what? You mean she does this to everyone you've dated?"

"Well no, we really didn't have much contact until relatively recently, she gave up her right to have anything to do with my life when I was very little, I was mostly raised by my father, with my sisters."

"So I'm the first she's ever really taken an interest in, should I feel honoured?"

"You can if you want, not everyone gets the full, unswerving attention of the Daimakaichou."

"So your first boyfriend was the one who coined the phrase 'mother-in-law' from hell?"

We chuckled a little, a little joke now and then to break the ice; it's healthier than just awkwardly staring and sweating indecisively about every little act of physical or emotional intimacy.

"She said she'd be my fairy godmother, that she'd become a big part of my life, always watching me, making sure I don't stray from the 'path of true love'." She says that last bit with a hint of sarcasm.

"The fact that she said true love implies she approves of you, I guess that's better than if she turned you into a frog."

"I'm not worried about that, if she did my fair princess would grant me a sweet kiss and return me to normal."

I knelt down to her level and placed a hand upon her cheek, embraced her with my other hand and brought her lips to mine; this wasn't a lustful kiss, just a simple, tender expression of love. We kept our lips locked for a few moments, then allowed it to end, I stared into her eyes and soon pushed my body upon her, forcing her down on the futon. Through magic I render both of us naked, our clothing removed by ethereal winds.

"Urd, I'm, I'm not sure I'm in the mood tonight, not after everything that's just happened."

"Then we won't, I've got something else in mind, there's someone I want you to meet, and she's been waiting to meet you."

Emerging from my back, my dearest other joins us, leaning over my shoulder to gaze at Megumi; my angel has been waiting so long since she could also enjoy my lovers.

"This is World of Elegance, she's my angel."

"She was the one who saved me yesterday, isn't she? I didn't really get the chance to thank her. She's very pretty."

"Well of course, she's supposed to look like me after all, an angel is a symbiotic entity, goddesses take them into our bodies when they are only eggs and they grow inside us, they represent our inner beauty, our identity and our soul. You can see her wings and hair, black on one side and white on the other; do you know what that means?"

"That you're half demon, I already knew."

"That's right, and to be honest with you, unless Hild showed up today, I wasn't really sure I would've ever told you or shown her to you, she represents the truest form of myself, every thought and feeling you can see written on her face. She's like my id, my conscious, my identity, everything that's fundamental to me."

"Then it's no wonder she's beautiful, she represents everything that makes you a beautiful, unique person, if she's meant to represent the kind of person you truly are inside then I could never think ill of her."

My angel blushed at the compliments, I'd let her out so little that hearing a complement was something still alien to her, and to me.

"I think she shares the sentiments, in fact I think it's about time I introduced you to another of the great advantages of having a goddess for a girlfriend, that you can have two bodies making love to you and it can't be considered cheating." I said as World and I winked in unison.

"No, Urd, please, not tonight, maybe some other time but not now, I meant what I said earlier; I really don't feel up to it tonight."

"Don't worry; I know you're not in the mood, that's why tonight I'll be especially gentle."

"Gentle? You?"

"I don't want anything dirty tonight, I just want to touch you, to feel your body, to explore you, I believe you mortals call it skinship."

"You're not going to tickle me, are you?"

"Maybe a little bit."

And so the night went on I explored my lover, gently and softly my fingers caressed and mapped every part of her; running my fingers through her hair, massaging her hands and fingers, her arms and legs, her feet and toes. I admired how strong they compared for being so small compared to mine, working on her bike and being the sporty kind of person she was it makes sense for her to be so strong. She wasn't fat, quite the opposite she was quite well toned for a human, but not overly thin like a fashion model.

I mused about her physique as my fingers brushed over her every curse, arch and crease, I took her left side while my angel took the right, but there was no real difference between us, I every sensation she felt I felt, every impulse she felt I felt, I don't control her actions but we are of one mind. Eventually I found my fingers simply weren't enough to sate my need for her, my body and my angel's embraced Megumi, sandwiching the girl between our bodies which she didn't seem to mind, or at least that's what I gathered from her squeals. For the rest of night our bodies mingled with Megumi's, our skin pressed against each other as she felt every part of our bodies as she felt every part of ours.

And so we stayed this way, naked and intimate until our bodies gave out and our minds drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Please R/R, sorry for the long wait between chapters but I've been busy both with university and with other things, managed to get this chapter finished a day before my classes start up. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can forgive me if the discussions on Urd's demonic nature or Hild's appearance seem extremely lacklustre despite their significance in the story, I can promise that I will I pick these plot threads up again in future chapters.

Aside from that sorry for taking so long with the wait, I hope the people who'd been sticking with my story up til now are still reading and will hopefully review with some feedback. Another reason that took so long was the fact that for a long time I really, honestly couldn't think of a way to properly write the bathtub scene with Hild, every time I did it just turned into an extremely explicit rape scene.

Other than all this, I can promise that from the next chapter onwards Hild, Mara and Peorth will all be included more in the main focus of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own AMG, please don't sue me

Chapter 6

I remember ever since I was a little girl it was hard to keep comparing myself to the supermodels that were on TV or in magazines, being from a small town in Hokkaido makes you think the people in the south of Japan must all be amazingly beautiful and it's hard when you don't stack up. Admittedly maybe by Japanese standards I do okay taking advantage of a small frame I fit into the little sister/doll archetypes that just seem to keep getting popular nowadays, but being one of those kinds of women never appealed to me. Even before I started having the occasional fantasy of other women I always admired the women in magazines from America, strong and tall and muscular, flaunting their body parts, growing up where I did those images usually had a negative connotation, my parents never said anything on the subject, but I doubt they would've approved.

Urd was certainly an exotic beauty, her dark skin, her elegant tallness and her aggressive and assertive attitude, everything about her screamed woman of my dreams. I can still remember this being what I initially felt when I first met her, I didn't really know then that what I felt was really attraction to other girls, but Urd was, like Belldandy, someone I had never met before in my entire life. She's fun to be around and not just drunk; she seizes opportunities that most local girls wouldn't want to due to social niceties; she's up for doing anything and I mean anything.

"Are you awake yet my Imouto-chan?"

"Do you have to call me that?"

"It's a term of endearment."

"It's creepy and incestuous."

"Exactly, it's so naughty! Besides I'm older and I'm the dominant partner in this relationship."

"You know dominant usually means you actually pull your weight, not just sit in front of the TV all day."

"Mortal duties are beyond a goddess of my stature." Urd said using her most snobbish tone of voice.

"You know when your sister was with Keiichi she did all the cooking and cleaning and never asked for anything in return."

"Belldandy has her strengths and I have mine, after all when can you recall her ever giving your brother a foot massage or keeping his bed warm?" She says in a very seductive manner.

"Good point."

"Besides, what would you do, you can't very well kick me out on my lonesome."

"Think I wouldn't? I might be shorter than you but I'm spry!"

"Heh, well I'm no pushover either, I think the entire student body of Nekomi can attest to that. Besides, there are forces in the world that conspire to keep us together."

"True love?"

"I was referring to something more physical; the Ultimate System Force. It's the thing that ensures that not only are wishes granted but that they stay binding. It controls fate to a certain extent, and as such nothing will ever keep us separated as long as the contract stays intact."

Before our conversation could go any further, we were interrupted by a knock on the door, not exactly in the best attire to meet company, being dressed in just a shirt and panties, but the insistent knocking didn't let up.

I opened the door to be met with Ms Kayabuki my landlady.

"You know the rules Morisato."

"Um, excuse me?"

"You know when you signed the tenant agreement; you live here along, no squatters!"

In all this time that completely slipped my mind, and I'm surprised it took this long, with my mind suddenly bringing up Keiichi's fortunes when he first met Belldandy and being thrown onto the street.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"No, you let other people squat here, you are in breach of contract."

"I guess this means I'll have to move out then."

* * *

This was the first place where I lived all on my own, my brother and Belldandy helped me move in. I took a moment to look back at the good times, the thrill of independence, the late night study sessions, cuddling with that blue rodent plushie, pulling all-nighters just in time for exams, I'm gonna miss this place. Thankfully all my stuff could fit into a couple suitcases; cloths, textbooks and the rest like the TV can be delivered later when I find a new place, if I find a new place.

"I don't suppose the Ultimate System Force is going to conjure up a place to stay?"

"If heaven provided everything for you mortals you'd never do anything yourselves."

"Well why bother grant wishes in the first place then?"

"You'd have to ask Belldandy that, I was never one for studying goddess philosophy."

Where to now? My parents live in Hokkaido, Urd doesn't really have a place, can't afford a hotel, Keiichi and Belldandy are still away on holiday.

"Heh, it's almost like someone planned this to happen." I said with a smirk and a chuckle.

* * *

"Oh you have no idea my petite."

Peorth, goddess of the roses, first class unlimited was using her position and authority for something that was tantamount to abuse, to manipulate the Ultimate System Force to interfere with a contract for personal amusement. Well not really, the truth is Megumi was in violation of her contract but could've gotten away with it had Peorth not nudged events in a direction that would allow her plans into motion.

"Wuahahahahahha, oh Urd you may call yourself the goddess of love, but any romantically inclined deity worth her license can see you desperately need help in this department. Plus with my vacation time conveniently coming up, there's no one better suited to such a task than I to show you the error of your ways!"

"What's she babbling about now?" Ere asked.

"I don't know, just be thankful she's got leave coming." Ex replied.

"I'm just glad we don't have to wear French maid outfits anymore." Chrono sighed.

* * *

"Should we christen it, like a married couple? I can tell you Belldandy and Keiichi never did anything like that."

"You mean have sex in every room in the house? I don't think that's good housesitting etiquette."

"Oh you're no fun."

When my brother and Belldandy first set up residence here I thought it was a bit odd to live in a Buddhist temple, especially since the priest who owned it merely gave him the keys and left on a pilgrimage. Since then it had become a home to him, Belldandy and her two sisters, and often been a third home for me too. It makes me giggle reliving so many memories I have for this place, bickering with Skuld over robot designs, learning cooking tips from Belldandy, and of course getting drunk off my ass with Urd. Coming back here to live feels almost natural, though I miss the others I have to say I don't mind all the extra space.

Not wanting to upset the residents by sleeping in the occupied rooms, Urd allowed to sleep in her room on the condition that my stuff, with the exception of clothing, stay in storage for the time being, considering her room was already packed with chemistry equipment, clothes and all kinds of strange things in glass jars that I doubt were of this world. I laid out flat on her bed, a little tired after putting all my stuff away, enjoying the feel of her satin sheets and sensuous pillows, I was really looking forward to going to bed tonight. My body was suddenly embraced another with significantly larger breasts, the stranger placed her hands over my eyes and whispered.

"Guess who?"

"I guess it's okay if it's just your room."

"Oh my petite, don't you already belong to another?"

"Eh?"

I pulled her hands away from my eyes and turned to see that the woman behind me was none other than Peorth, the woman who thinks a bathing suit counts as everyday attire.

"We haven't been formally introduced have we?"

She got up and struck an elegant, if a little silly looking, pose.

"I am Peorth, goddess of the roses, first class unlimited, and you young lady I believe are the sister of one Keiichi Morisato: Mei-something?"

"Megumi Morisato, it's nice to finally meet you." I said, extending out a hand to shake.

"Pleasure, I must say you are a uniquely blessed mortal, like your name that means blessing, being in the company of one and now two goddesses."

"Excuse me?"

Urd stood at the door with a sour look on her face.

"If you're looking for a threesome I'm not in the mood and Megumi's too much of a prude."

No I'm not.

"Charming as always my dear; but no, this time I've come for something much more mundane. To grace you with my presence as you have the honour of hosting moi as your guest."

"You've come to mooch off us again?"

"Well if you wish to be so crude, then yes I suppose I am."

"Well you can take the guest room again, if you want to make yourself useful you either cook or help me move the rest of Megumi's stuff in, or not, just don't expect us to care for your pampered ass." Urd then stormed off to what I assume was her daily soaps.

"Hmm, she can be quite the rude one, non?"

"She can be that sometimes, so how do you two know each other?"

"I and your dear Urd go quite a ways back, her and her sisters have been friends and sometimes rivals on and off again." She says like that's supposed to make some kind of sense, I just 'love' how supernatural folks like being vague for no good reason. "But tell me more about yourself my dear, I may know your brother but sadly never got the chance to learn about the rest of his family. Tell me about yourself my dear."

"Me? There's really not much to tell, I'm studying mechanical engineering at NIT like my brother did, I'm a pretty good bike racer like my brother, and I only just recently found out about the supernatural existing. Sorry if I'm a little standoffish but I'm still getting used to the idea of strange supermodels coming into home with impunity."

"Oh you are quite the flatterer, and I see a bit more fire to you than your brother."

"Well that's really not that hard."

"Quite true, so tell me my dear, after being kept ignorant for so long, how does it feel to know that you are in the presence of not one but two goddesses?"

"Well I guess it actually does make more sense why Keiichi was always surrounded by beautiful women all the time, and I guess at first I was a little mad that he kept all that from me, I still intend to chew him out for it when he finally comes back, but yeah I can understand why he kept it from me."

"Personally I'm surprised you didn't find out on your own sooner."

* * *

Crap, crap, crap, product placement, supermodels, ugly children. Why is it that every time I look television on this planet keeps getting worse? Shame Keiichi never spent money on a console, then I could actually entertain myself.

"Considering you have such a cute little thing in your bedroom I figured boredom would be the last thing you'd be experiencing." Came the voice of a miniature Peorth sitting on Urd's shoulder.

"And have you watching? It's rude to read people's minds you know."

"I didn't need to; you wear it on your face."

"So why exactly are you here anyway?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Megumi?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"She's a sweet girl, much better than your previous choices I must say."

Is she trying to provoke me or something? "What exactly is your point?"

"Well since you're not one for beating around the bush I'll just tell you then, you need help; you're not one for long term relationships, that I can tell you just based on your personal history, this contract while originally something of a fluke could do you some good."

"So you're here out of concern, well that's very touching but I don't need you acting as a cupid on my behalf."

"Oh that's funny considering I remember you played the same role for Keiichi and Belldandy."

"Exactly, while it might've been fun for a little while, I realized it was better for Belldandy and Keiichi to go at their own pace; besides Megumi and I have a fairly healthy sex life thank you very much."

"I'm not talking about sex; I'm talking about the deeper meaning behind the act, sex without love is the way of demons and deviants, not goddesses and their true loves."

"So you think I'm not capable of feeling love?"

"Of course not, you just haven't met the right person yet, the person who will be your one true love, and I think you found it in Megumi; that's why I'm here, to make sure true love blossoms!" She says striking a flowery pose.

"Ugh, now I know how Keiichi felt."

* * *

Her hair's like spun platinum, her skin golden bronze, she has power over fire and lightning; her angel shows off her inner beauty, black and white wings, demon and goddess. I love you, even if you don't share my feelings, I still love you, even if you abandon me for some plain, puny creature, I still love you.

Every night I imagine myself holding you, kissing you, making love. Do you have any idea how I feel, how much I ache without you, and if you do are you doing this to punish me, for all the years of professional rivalry, or do you hate me because I remind you of what you really are?

Your mother understands, if not my love then understands that I'm probably the least, worst choice you could make. I sometimes wonder what it was like for you, to grow up without her, with those sisters and father and step mother you seem to cling to so much, was it their influence that made you want to abandon me. Hild has just as much capacity for kindness and love as she has for cruelty, just like you, and I have to say I am thankful for her, she's like a second mother to me; for all her cruelty she shows me a side she rarely shows anyone else.

Every action or plot she makes she does not out of spite, but out of love, even times like the angel eater incident she did out of a sense of love, for Urd and for those other goddesses, in a way we're all her daughters and she merely wished make that a reality. But can that love really extend to a mortal like Megumi? Is this just a passing fancy like she had for Keiichi, or does she see her as more than one of her daughter's playthings.

I guess it doesn't matter; either way Urd will be mine.

* * *

Tea makes bridges between friends and enemies, I'm sure that's something Belldandy would say at a time like this. Thankfully I found the kitchen to be fully stocked with enough tea bags to supply all of Asia. I poured three cups of Twinings and made my way to the tea to find Urd watching her television and Peorth sitting at the waiting for me.

"Ah thank you my dear, you really are quite the well-mannered host, unlike some people." Peorth said with a certain chill to her voice.

"Eh it was nothing, I hope you like this brand though, I'm not much for teas myself to be honest."

"Oh this is just perfect, thank you ever so much for troubling yourself with me; your hosting abilities are comparable to Belldandy herself."

"You're too kind."

"Urd would you like to join us or would you prefer to continue watching obese men in diapers shoving each other."

Urd shifted her position and sat at the table with a rather disgruntled look on her face. I watched as the two goddesses sipped their tea, while Peorth sipped with an elegant manner, Urd slurped and glared at her counterpart, this was going to be awkward.

"Tell me Megumi dear, do you know how rare it is for a mortal be visited by a goddess, let alone have a wish granted by one? You and your brother are a bit unprecedented in our history, rarely has there ever been siblings as blessed you two."

"Well I guess we're just both really lucky."

"Oh luck nothing, only those truly pure of heart are ever visited by the likes of yours truly."

"Well if that's true I can't explain it, I mean Keiichi and I there's nothing really special that between us, plus I'm not really that pure."

"Ah but that is where you're wrong mon cheri, you know the love of goddesses, real love, the kind that you can carry with you into the afterlife."

"You make it sound so romantic, but considering your outfits I was under the initial impression that heaven was running an escort service."

Urd giggled causing wet bubbles to form in her tea, while Peorth blushed with slight embarrassment.

Ding Dong, the doorbell rings as if on cue to spare us all further embarrassment and awkwardness.

"I'll get it." Urd rose to answer the door.

Waiting until she thought Urd was out of earshot Peorth began. "So tell me my dear, now that we're alone, tell me your heart's desire, so that I might grant it."

"There you go again with the vague routine, why can't you people ever just say things simply?"

"EH?!" As our potential conversation was interrupted by Urd's sudden shriek I immediately wondered what fresh hell is this.

* * *

What fresh hell indeed.

In the time since our defeat of Hagall and Belldandy and Keiichi finally getting together many things had changed between myself and my mother, old wounds had healed and connections were formed, which is why I really didn't mind all that much when she appeared last time. I let my guard down, I put my pride away, I allowed her and Mara to get close to me, I even allowed myself to call her mother, but this was pushing it.

"Like I said, I and Mara shall be staying here for a short period, just to indulge in a little spare vacation time we saved up."

"You're serious aren't you? There are so many things wrong with this situation it's not funny, how can you expect me to accept that? Letting you stay here in Belldandy and Keiichi's house that's."

"That's something Belldandy would welcome with open arms I'm sure, you know how kind and open she is after all."

"Belldandy doesn't always know what's best for her, and besides she isn't here, I am and I'm in charge of this house."

"Then I'll ask you my dear, would allow us the pleasure of staying in your home?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I invoke the contract between us."

"You know that contract was never meant for situations like this."

"If it's your little girlfriend you're worried about then don't, just like in the contract I swear that neither I nor Mara will harm or seek malice against your loved ones, and that includes little Megu-chan."

"You're aware if either of your break your word this automatically invalidates out contract."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"So tell me my dear, how far has your relationship with Urd progressed?"

"That's a bit personal isn't it?"

"Oh do forgive my dear, but I am a goddess first class, it is my duty to ensure that the truest desires of the mortals around me are fulfilled."

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"So I'm a workaholic."

"You're just going to keep pestering me until I tell you aren't you."

"Imagine a tiny little version of me whispering in your ear, all night every night for the rest of your life."

"Fine, if you really must know then our relationship works just fine the way it is, I'm content and so is Urd, and if you don't believe me then feel free to spy on us, you'll find our sex life can attest to it."

"Oh my dear I'm sure you're sex life is fine, knowing Urd it would more worrying if you weren't on your back every night. No tell me about the emotional connections, your feelings and passions, can you say 'I love you' with no doubt in your heart?"

"Every day and every night, every time we talk."

"Humm." And so she just sat there, rubbing her chin and looking perplexed, like she was trying to think what to do next. "But is she always the one on top?"

"What does that matter?" I groaned, starting to get a little tired of her endless prying.

"Oh it matters my dear, don't you see that by constantly playing the role of the submissive you've become the submissive, Urd is not your lover but rather your mistress!"

"Okay that's it, this is ridiculous." I got up to leave but was swiftly knocked down and restrained by what seemed to be an overgrown and thorny vine.

Peorth loomed over me; the end of the vine attached her, slinking around like a snake. She stood there with a smug look on her face, like some giddy little girl playing with her new doll.

"My dear, don't you see that love is as much about power politics as it is about romance, to be in a relationship with a woman like Urd places you in one of two positions, the position of the subservient or the position of the dominatrix."

"I guess you're probably speaking from experience." I said with an oh-so-subtle streak of sarcasm.

Peorth was not amused and signalled her disapproval with the constricting of my bonds, driving the thorns deeper into my skin.

"Can't you see I'm trying to help you Megumi sweetheart? You don't even know you're trapped in this suffocating, oppressive relationship!"

"Okay, then how exactly do you plan on helping me?"

"By giving you the initiative, the moxy, the get-up-and-go to make you the dominant player!"

With a quick flick of her wrist Peorth's vine pulled me up to her level, forcing me on tippy toes since she was still much taller than me. Then in a move I couldn't have predicted, she slowly placed her lips on mine and forced my mouth open with her tongue, the following events were hard to remember, but to the best of my knowledge this was her not-so-subtle way of forcing me to ingest what I think was a love potion.

"Ugh, what the hell was that for!?" I screamed, almost to the point of hysterics.

And then the world turned black.

* * *

"Eek!"

That sounded like Peorth, great I wonder what she's done now.

"Get away from me!"

"You can't escape me my pretty, you think you can just prance around here in a bathing suit and not get fondled?!"

Was that Megumi? Great, I think I know what's happening.

Without a care for either my mother or Mara, I quickly made my way back to the tea room to see Peorth trying to push away what appeared to be a drunken Megumi, embracing the goddess with attempts to fondle, tickle and undress her.

"URD, HELP ME!"

"You can't escape my pretty!"

Any other time, oh who am I kidding, this is actually pretty hilarious at any time.

"Get off me you crazy pervert! Stop, that tickles!"

"Come on I know you want it!"

As much as I wanted Peorth to suffer what she deserves for this misguided little prank, I think it best to act for the sake of Megumi's dignity before anyone else sees this.

"Okay Megumi, come on, doctor Urd has the cure for what ails ya!"

I placed my on Megumi's backside ready to give her the shot, only to be tackled to the ground by the amorous girl who was now rubbing her face between my breasts.

"Oh Urd, my beloved Urd, your breasts, your body is so very perfect, your skin so soft and silky! Why do you always get to be on top, is it because you're secretly afraid of being the submissive one, tell me where you're ticklish for a change!" She then proceeded to, rather clumsily, try to get under my dress and seek out ticklish spots.

"Megumi, kch, normally I'd be all for something like this, ugh, but right now isn't a good time."

"My, my, my, what is going on here?"

Great and now my mother's here, could this day get any better?

"Jo-o-sama!"

Megumi, seemingly tired of me, leapt off towards my mother, hugging her around the ankles and planting kisses on her feet.

"I love you, I love you, I know we've only met recently, but you are the hottest, sexiest, sweetest mother I've ever laid eyes on, I'd pledge my life to you my new queen! Adopt me! Make love to me! Adopt me and then make love to me!"

With a quick movement, I managed to grab hold of Megumi, pull down her pants and stick a needle full of the antidote in her.

"YAAAH!" She didn't take it well.

* * *

"And that's why I had to stab you in the ass with the antidote."

"How did you know what was wrong with me."

"Peorth knows nothing about potions; she probably bought up the cheap generic brand, I always have cures for what ails you, keep them in an easily accessible pocket dimension."

And so here we were, enjoying cups of hot sake in the large bathtub my brother had selfishly never told me about, otherwise I would've demanded to move in with him.

"I'm surprised you're willing to let your mother and her friend stay here, I mean hasn't she got a place of her own, being queen of hell and all?"

"It's complicated."

"What else is new?"

As if on cue the door slid open and a naked Peorth entered.

"Good evening dear ladies, do you mind if I join you?"

"Come on in, the water's fine." Urd said with a noticeable wink.

Peorth moved gracefully into the water, gently submerging her body with barely a ripple made to the water.

"And how are you lovely ladies this evening?"

"Doing just splendidly."

"Oh Megumi, I hope you can forgive me for my earlier indiscretion, I hope you can understand I was only trying to help you overcome your own submissiveness."

"Hey it's all good."

"Oh thank you my dear!" She says as she closes in for a quick and wet embrace, pressing her own large breasts against my own, it makes me feel both inferior and aroused.

"Oh a party, may I join in?"

And so we were joined by Urd's mother, also naked and sauntering her way into the increasingly crowded bathtub, water spilling out as her breasts submerged.

"I must admit that little display earlier was quite entertaining, if I knew that was the welcome awaiting me I would've started having holidays here much earlier."

The queen of hell moved herself towards me, taking a position behind me, pressing her even larger breasts against my back and placing me in the middle of a goddess sandwich.

"Oh Megumi-chan, you're so tense, here let me massage your shoulders, bath time should be a time of relaxation." Hild says as her intimidatingly big hands start kneading my shoulders, which admittedly did feel really good.

"Afterwards would you maybe like it if I could treat you to some nice lotion, makes your skin silky soft while you sleep, guaranteed to give you the scent of a bouquet of roses."

"Hey now, get your own mortal, this one's mine!"

And so we had a good laugh, if every night ended like this I could really get used to living with a divine girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: Please r/r, sorry for such a long wait between chapters but this year has been a pretty hectic time for me, hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope to get the next chapter out a bit faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own AMG, please don't sue me.

Chapter 7

Hild, Peorth, Mara and Urd. Names that have become very important in my life, only a few months ago we could only be considered acquaintances, now I'm sharing living space and my bed with them. Love potion aside, it'd be hard to control myself in the presence of so many lovely ladies, all of whom have the ability to read my mind and know every perverse and lecherous thought that crosses my mind; but is that really my fault when they have to show off so much skin?!

Peorth I already sort of knew, when I first saw her I thought Keiichi was renting his home out to supermodels, who I assumed were friends of Belldandy's. The way she traipsed around this place she was like queen of the world, she certainly acts like it still, but now that I know she is a literal goddess I guess that kind of attitude shouldn't be so surprising, though neither Belldandy nor Urd put on such airs. From what she told me she ranks rather high on the hierarchy of goddesses, a first class unlimited license sounds like an impressive position, Urd told me Belldandy holds the same and those who wield it are given nigh unlimited powers, so to hold that position a goddess must be held to high standards of behaviour, like never lying.

Mara is a strange woman, I swear I've seen her before but can't really recall, Urd told me to be careful around her, that even though under orders not to harm me, she was a demon first class, that meant that she was dangerous. There was a heavy sadness I could see in her, I didn't need to read her mind or sense her aura to see past her blonde locks and red eyes to find pain in her soul. I couldn't understand why but she seemed to have a grudge against me, she tried to hide it but I could tell when I approached her that she had something against me, was it something to do with Urd? She told me that she and Mara were childhood friends; could they have been sweethearts too? The last thing I need is to have a spurned lover after me too.

And then there was Hild, Urd's mother and mistress of the underworld, to say she's intimidating is the ultimate in understatement. When I first met her and her sisters even back then I mused on how beautiful and kind a mother would have to be to produce an offspring like Belldandy, but Urd's mother seemed to represent the very worst aspects of Urd, the part of her that bullies and teases and embraces cruelties, I guess it's not that surprising she's the queen of hell. Then again I probably shouldn't judge her too harshly, I get the feeling she really does love Urd a lot, though Urd seems get awfully prickly if I bring up the subject, I guess she'll tell me when she's ready.

And now Urd who shared her bed with me, Urd who got me kicked out of my first apartment, Urd who held me in her arms and embraced me to her bosom, as I looked into her violet eyes I saw my one true love, as corny as that sounds. Old dear friend, drinking buddy, surrogate big sister and now lesbian lover, as I look into her eyes I sometimes wonder if she reads my mind or tries to hypnotize me, it's a bit of a silly thought to have but as I look into her eyes I see she doesn't break contact; I wonder is trying to see into my soul?

"Hey, how come you're not asleep?" She asks with warm concern.

"How come you're not asleep?"

"Because I'm enraptured by how cute your eyes are."

"Flatterer."

"I'm serious, your cute little kittenie eyes, with your cute little kittenie face, you're a cute little kitten."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl." I say with a mild undercurrent of sarcasm.

And with that she pressed her lips upon mine, a sweet gentle kiss and then goes on to nuzzle my neck, giving me a big face full of her luscious hair. Wrapping me in satin sheets and her own silken skin, every night this feels like being in heaven, like laying upon a cloud and being embraced by a goddess.

She continued to kiss me, making a trail down my neck and onto my breasts, taking special care to plant kissed upon my nipples. Her lips, her mouth, her tongue felt like a little bit of heaven enclosing around me, sucking and licking like the embodiment of ecstasy. She kept her pace up, moving her lips down to my stomach where she toyed with my navel, slipping her tongue in to tickle me.

She made her way down to womanhood and began to pleasure me in an "oh so divine" kind of way, pressing her lips upon my labia and using her tongue to probe and encircle my clitoris. She sucked and licked and spun tongue round and round, it felt like I was starting to see stars, I grabbed the bed sheets with such force that I think I might've torn it. My toes curled and my back arched and I barely managed to choke out a moan or cry, trying to prevent myself from waking the others behind these paper thin walls.

My pleasure reached its crescendo and my juices were swallowed hungrily by my succubus of a goddess, I lay on my back covered in my own sweat and embraced by the now equally sweaty Urd who laid her head between my breasts, pushing her own breasts into my belly. As her silken hair and silken skin sank into my own, I felt my body fall asleep bit by bit I had enough consciousness left to say "I love you."

"I know."

* * *

I remember when we used to do that, we were younger back then, teenagers really, she was still uncertain about her future, uncertain about whether or not she wanted to be a goddess. We were lovers once, young and foolish lovers who were joined by the heart and the hip, we had passion and love for each other, I sometimes wonder if our time together was the reason I was drawn to serving her mother. The force of personality, the physical beauty, the propensity for sadism, she and her mother are more alike than she likes to admit, I wish I could have them both if I could, I wouldn't mind the idea of mother and daughter taking turns to punish me.

And she took them away from me, what do these mortals have that attracts goddesses to them? I thought Urd and I had a chance, had a future together, since the incident with Hagall Urd had made an effort to get closer to Hild, faced with the possibility of her mother's death she re-examined their relationship and realized that she wanted to be with her. And then they made that contract and I thought maybe we finally had a chance to be together, but the more she grew closer to Hild the farther away she drifted from me, treating me like I was some kind of leper.

Hild saw my sadness, she understood me, she knows the pain of rejection and rewards those who show her loyalty. She hasn't taken the route I have yet because she doesn't see the girl as a threat, more like a pet that Urd's gotten too attached to than an actual lover who could equal her on an intellectual or physical level. So she'll keep her around as a pet, I can live with that, as long as Urd sees things my way.

* * *

She'll see things my way, they both will, they might not see it or even realize it but I can see that such an uneven relationship cannot last long. Belldandy and Keiichi are different in that they are both love and care for each other in a deep and pure way, like two lovers in a fairy tale they get their happy ending because they truly were made for each other, as if true fate, not the Ultimate System Force, deigned their love from the beginning. Urd and Megumi aren't the same, they may have started out the same but their relationship isn't nearly as strong, their love is carnal and wild, based more on lust than on true love, they may try to hide it behind their little games but deep down their love has to overcome their issues and neuroses before they can pass through the judgement gate.

I guess that makes them more interesting than Keiichi and Belldandy, knowing now that their love could overcome any test made it rather dull as there was no real threat to their love. They have potential to become as close, as connected, maybe not as pure, but certainly as legendary as the love between Keiichi and Belldandy. But the problem lies deeper in Urd's psyche; demons can't feel true love like mortals or goddesses, the closest thing they have is domination and subservience, as such Megumi and Urd's relationship could only ever exist in such a context.

Urd has always been in such a context with her lovers, fools and peons like Troubadour who could never equal her, who even when they hurt her did it for foolish reasons. Not that she had picked them for reasons like a demon does, she doesn't manipulate or play cruel games in the same manner as a demon does, but she always picks those who are in one way or another weaker than her. If I don't intervene and show Urd that Megumi is a strong and capable person in her own right their relationship is doomed to stagnation, poisonous and eventually will fall apart.

My first attempt to even the playing field was admittedly a half-baked idea, silly and cartoonish; I must've come off as futile as Urd and her attempts to bring Belldandy and Keiichi closer. No, lust is something that neither are lacking, even if Urd could stand to trade roles once in a while, Megumi must be elevated to Urd's level in some rudimentary way, some way to impress upon Urd that Megumi isn't some damsel in distress to be saved. But then that begs the question what exactly does Megumi Morisato have that Urd isn't better at, both can be sporty and physical, Megumi might be an engineering student but Urd administrates the computer system that controls the universe, Megumi may be queen of the motorcycles but Urd can cross dimensions as easily she can cross the street.

Ugh, this isn't going to be easy, but such is the life of a first class goddess; surely I'll be able to find something Megumi is good at.

* * *

She'll see things my way, it's only a matter of time, like mother like daughter after all, and Urd is too much like me to not be drawn to my world, the vices and the darkness. Megumi Morisato, her name means blessing, I guess in a way she could prove to be just that, a blessing for I and Urd to finally be reunited, a blessing for Urd to find some comfort from the loneliness she's endured. I won't deny she certainly is adorable, with a darker streak in her than her brother; I can work with that, she'll make a very nice pet once Urd is mine again.

Oh Urd if only you knew what the future held for you, what I hold in mind for you, your true potential fulfilled, your true love found, your proper seat in hell prepared for you, and all done with love, my love. Our contract is one symbol of such love, a contract that allows us to be together, allows you to call me mother and still have your pride as a goddess, forsaking any plans I had for Belldandy and Keiichi was a modest price to pay to get so much in return. It still brings a happy thought to me to remember how this contract first started, when you realized I wouldn't be around forever, that in some ways our lifespans was almost as limited as those of mortals; it was that sudden shock of mortality that made her come to terms with her feelings for me, the fact that no matter how she tried to bury it, she loved her dear mother.

Mara, my loyal servant, I know I might not always treat you that way but you really are like a daughter to me, your loyalty has served me well and I intend to repay it. Urd will see your love for her the way I do, as the one she was meant to be with for no one else will love her like you do. You will love her and serve her as you have served me, and we shall all be one big, happy family.

And Megumi Morisato, I'm not sure if I should consider you lucky or not, but one thing is certain that when I am done with you your life will become legend.

* * *

Morning arrived like an unwelcome guest, it should be noted that at this point Megumi still has one week left of mid-term break from university, very little of that has gone into actually studying or preparing for assignments I know she has a backlog of. Belldandy would do her best to encourage her, helping her study and provide all the encouragement and support she could, while I by comparison do nothing but distract her with sex and booze and more sex and more booze. Why couldn't she study chemistry or computers or something fun like that, that I could handle, that I could help with, engineering is such a bore, never really had much purpose for machines besides computers, I mean if I want to go fast I fly, if I want something done I use magic.

I guess I shouldn't be too hard on them though, they do pretty well despite having no aptitude for magic, they've created a pretty comfortable way of life despite their limitations, when you consider how hard this world is and how unforgiving it is, that things could be as good and as peaceful as they are now it's nothing short of amazing. When I was younger I never really thought about this world or its people, maybe I occasionally took the time to play pranks and have some fun and get branded as a goddess of mischief in the process, this world never used to hold anything of real meaning for me; I was always more interested in my own problems, and as a result always had more of an in depth understanding of the inner workings of hell. Was that why I stayed friends with Mara, as a way to stayed connected to my mother and my roots, was I just using her and her emotions or did we really have an intimate connection?

My old lover and my new lover both under one roof, I guess the universe has a sense of humour if not a little contrived, and my mother and a would-be matchmaker to boot, this feels like the premise of a bad comedy. I'm still not sure how I feel about Mara staying here with us, I'm not sure she'd fully commit to mother's wishes about not harming Megumi, what if by allowing them in here I just let a pair of wolves into my hen house. Maybe this is a blessing though, after all Hild has given her word that neither she or Mara will hurt Megumi and that's hardly something they back out of, this could be an opportunity to finally hash things out with her.

Peorth as always is hiding something, I honestly hope she doesn't think she's hiding her motives from me because her performance is insulting, it takes a liar to know a liar and she's not very good, then again if she was she wouldn't be a first class goddess. Last time she was here it was to test me to see if I was ready to advance to a first class license, was she here to administer this test again? Or maybe she's really just here to help our relationship along; maybe this is her good deed to a fellow goddess trying to help spread true love or whatever she claimed she was trying to do for Belldandy and Keiichi.

But honestly it doesn't really matter that much what she does or doesn't do, I'm honestly sick of dealing with her meddling, if she tries something stupid like what she did yesterday then she's out on her ass. Our relationship has always been a bit complicated, it's not really fair to say I dislike her or that we're not friends, we are friends but we just have a certain level of distance, I wouldn't call her a sister but I would count on her in a crisis like a megalomaniacal demon on the loose, aside from a Valkyrie or my own sisters there's no one else I'd trust to have my back. And it's not true to say I don't respect her, like Belldandy I see her as a strong and capable woman, one who lives by a set of ethics and morals that keeps on the straight and narrow, someone who strongly believes and follows through on truth, compassion, love and friendship, being a first class goddess might not be for me but that doesn't mean I don't respect those who achieve the rank.

And Hild, I don't know if I should care whether or not she approves of my relationship or if I should feel more suspicious that she's so willing to give me space to actually be in a relationship without her approval. It's been a couple years since we signed that contract and I feel comfortable with calling her mother, I feel at peace with myself for the first time in my life, not having to feel ashamed of myself or my heritage, not having to deny myself my feelings for my mother, not having to guard myself against feelings of pride. I can't say I regret it, it's probably the healthiest things I've done in relation to my mother since ever, I guess the realization that she wouldn't be around forever made me realize how pointless and self-destructive trying to cut her out of my life was, I guess this must be how mortals feel.

The contract between us isn't that special, it was actually pretty informally made, while Belldandy and Keiichi were off on their spirit quest Hild saw how upset I was when I thought she would die and offered me simple terms, she promised to stop hounding Belldandy and Keiichi or anyone else I cared about and in return we would be on speaking terms. It started small at first, we'd meet at neutral locations, usually at cafes around Nekomi and have tea or coffee, she'd ask me if I was seeing anyone and I'd ask how she even had time to do this while being the CEO of hell; her answer was good time management. From there it progressively got more and more involved; we went out to dinners and films, shared intimate secrets, telling me why she left me and my father, how she wished to be there for me when I grew up, and I admitted to her how even after she left part of me still wanted to be like her, that my contempt and fear of my demon side was mixed with a lustful admiration of the freedom and power it and she represented.

Calling her mother is now just more a matter of getting into than the habit than anything else, and I've got to say it's actually sweet of her to take an interest in my life without threatening to turn me into a demon or anything, but that still doesn't give her the right to baby me. When I told Megumi about my demonic heritage I was afraid she'd freak out or think less of me, but honestly I think her reaction is more out of ignorance than open mindedness, she's very innocent in that she has no idea what our world is really like, what I'm really like, after all I think I might've wanted to try to take over or conquer the universe at least twice when I turned to my demon side. Would Megumi still love me if she saw that side of me, what would I do if I turned again, would I still treat her with love and compassion or would I turn into a monster that only wants to rape and torture my loved ones; what would my mother do in such a case, would she have respected my wishes and intent as I am now or encourage me to become a monster?

But that's neither here nor there; focusing on what could be is an issue but shouldn't always be on my mind, I need to spend time thinking about more immediate issues like exactly am I going to do to break the news to Megumi's parents. I know they haven't announced plans to visit or anything like that but it's inevitable that they'll come into Megumi's life at some point, even if I don't have to tell them about the supernatural I do have to at least be the one to break the news that their daughter is a lesbian. I doubt they'd be very understand, not to say they're bad people by any measure, they were a nice and loving couple when we met them but honestly I don't think that amount of love would extend to finding out their daughter is in a relationship with their daughter-in-law. For some reason my mind suddenly has to imagine what exactly would happen if our mothers got together, a meeting between Takano, Hild and Anzus, I do wonder what kind of a meeting that will be, would they play mah-jong?

* * *

I don't want to go back to university, I don't want the break to end, I'm not ready for my exams, my assignments I wish I could just throw in the trash, my essays are crap and my prac is garbage. I don't want to face my parents or Keiichi, I don't want to face my friends or my followers, I don't want to face myself. Is this the reason I love Urd, is this the reason I made that wish, not because of love or friendship but fear? This world, Urd's world, a world of fantasy and beauty, world of goddesses and demons, a world I want to get lost in.

I love you Urd, grant my wish and take me away from this world.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

A/N: Please r/r, hey everyone sorry for the relatively short and actionless chapter, but as you can probably tell this is an interlude of sorts that gives a preview of future events and character arcs, every thought and theme covered here will be given its own chapter to flesh it out in the future with the next one being Peorth's attempts to give Urd and Megumi a more equal and loving relationship.

Other than that am I the only one who thinks the idea of Takano, Hild and Anzus meeting together is just adorable?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own AMG, please don't sue me.

Chapter 8

Morning came like an unwelcome guest; still wrapped up in the covers of Urd's bed I try to ignore daylight and continue sleeping.

"Wake up my sweet girl; you have such a day ahead of you."

I open my eyes to see the sweet voice originated from Peorth, who now stood over me with a catty look in her eyes.

"What is it now?"

"Such a cynical tone to your voice my dear; do not worry for I am here to help you."

"You mean like you tried to help me yesterday?"

"Ah I admit, that was a foolish and underhanded thing to do and I do hope you can forgive me."

"It's alright, I'm over it."

"Which is exactly why I must make it up to you, for today I have planned for you a romantic date that is guaranteed to win Urd's heart and she will see you a new light."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't you're just going to end up as Urd's bitch."

"You certainly have a way with words."

"It's a fact my dear girl, or have you not noticed that you're always the one on the bottom, can you honestly name me one time when Urd has allowed you the dominant position in bed."

"If you're concerned about our sex lives why don't you join us, you can coordinate and criticize in person instead of after the fact."

"Hmm, while certainly a tempting offer I'll have to decline for now. Your problem right now is less physical and more emotional, Urd sees you as nothing more than a damsel in distress to be rescued and pampered; you need to show her otherwise!"

"Okay, assuming that's true, how exactly would I show her otherwise?"

"By taking her on a romantic day out, complete with bike rides, games, romantic films and long walks into the sun set. After which I expect you to be on top, or at least adopt a position that offers some level of equality!"

"You really have this all planned out don't you?"

"Of course I do, what kind of first class goddess would I be if I just left things to chance?"

* * *

The kitchen is usually Belldandy's territory, but I thought just this once to give my hand a try at food preparation the old fashioned way without any help from magic. It's a bit of challenge to prepare anything meaningful with so little skill, even just something as simple as an omelette seems intimidating; with any luck Megumi won't choke on any shell pieces.

"You know dear you might have to get used to this, as a girlfriend you have to be prepared to do the cooking and cleaning like your sister did."

Cooking with company was also something of a mixed blessing, my mother offered help in the form of chopping up mushrooms and spring onions, but insisted it be followed with conversations I wasn't too comfortable with.

"Massaging her feet, washing her back, you could probably qualify for first class goddess if Peorth is any indication."

"I'm just doing this as a nice gesture, mortals value little things like this, not having magic means they have to do everything themselves."

"Then why don't just you use magic yourself? Making things by hand doesn't really suit you."

"Because every time I try I put too much energy in and it explodes in my face."

"Hah, don't be ashamed dear, the same happens to me every time I try, restraint and finesse aren't necessarily the mark of greatness you know."

Our conversations don't always go like this, sometimes we just talk like a normal mother and daughter would, we didn't braid each other's hair or paint our nails but we did talk about our feelings, we shared our angsts and our love for each other, and while she did sometimes press me on things like relationships and my future, its only since I started dating Megumi that she's increased talking about this and in increasingly condescending or mean-spirited ways. We talked about the potential for being a demoness now and then, it was a subject we regularly broached and I was starting to become comfortable with it, part of the contract also meant that my mother wouldn't force me to become a demoness but that didn't mean she couldn't try to persuade me by speaking of 'what-ifs'. It was a process of baby steps at first, she lamented being forced to give me up and not raising me and that led talking about what my life would've been like if I were a demon, that my personal failings like my aggressiveness and recklessness would've easily earned me a first class license, that self-control would be unnecessary and giving into raw power would be a virtue.

In my younger days I would've baulked at such temptations even though I secretly longed for it, nowadays I'd calmed and thinking about what if no longer meant an emotional roller-coaster having to choose one or the other and feel riddled with angst over choosing my mother over my sisters, one wing over the other. Hild explained to me that even by demon standards I was unusually aggressive and ruthless when I allowed my darker half to resurface and she said that it was due to the fact that I was half and half, when one side of me is allowed to exert consciousness it intensifies it to extremes. It took Hild a while to figure this out too, which is part of the reason why she relented in trying to turn me, I could hypothetically be either goddess or demon but the change must be my choice, my life needs balance or I'd go insane.

My mother told me that the people of heaven were right to fear my heritage, if I did lose control of myself and my dark side takes over with the kind of power I could wield I could potentially destroy or conquer the universe. She says even she's a little frightened of me, that my darker half has no respect for the traditions of balance of power that has defined the relationship between gods and demons; she recognized herself in me, having such ambitions wasn't a crime in itself but when I lost the balance I also lost the ability to control any such ambitions. This was the part of me that I feared the most, not the demon inside me but the part of me that wanted it, the part of me that craved that kind of release, the part of me that wanted to run wild; Hild assured me that wasn't just me, all creatures struggled with urges to just cut loose and go mad, but then I had to deal with the ambiguity of knowing that it was part of me and yet a different entity at the same time, again it's all about the balance.

When our talks turned to relationships they took a decidedly condescending tone, my mother had already announced on occasion that she didn't think much of Megumi or our relationship, but since she moved in she's been taking every opportunity to critique my behaviour as being 'tame' and 'domesticated'. Comparing me to Peorth or Belldandy in an unflattering way, mocking the duties of goddesses as little more than servants or pets for mortals they grant wishes to, saying that the ultimate system force had turned me into a domestic servant and concubine; it should be the reverse, Megumi should be the servant and the sex slave, I should be treated like royalty and worshipped as the superior being that I am, at least that's how my mother has been putting it. I've already made it clear I don't care that she doesn't approve but that hasn't stopped her from haranguing me about it, not only by saying Megumi isn't good enough for me but also by saying that the system is stacked against me and I'm simply making the best of a bad situation that's beneath me.

I wasn't in the mood to get into an argument with her now, it was too early and she was being too petty in her insults, I honestly expected better of her than to be acting like a spoiled child, although I do wonder if that's why she enjoys taking that form so much. If she objected to how the fact that my contract was made with the system then she can talk to me about without having to resort to snide remarks, and if she did she might find that I actually do agree with her to some extent, I may love Megumi and we may be a couple now but the idea of being forced into a relationship contract was hardly my idea of true love. Ironically this could also be the best thing that's happened to me if being in a relationship with Megumi actually works out; there are rumours up in heaven that the ultimate system force which ultimately decides the validity of wishes actually does have a will of its own and influences the destinies of goddess and mortal alike for the betterment of us all, and that approving Keiichi's wish with Belldandy was such an expression of that will, so does that mean Megumi's wish wasn't just some selfish and foolish spur of the moment act of free will? That there really some sort of destiny out there looking to make sure we both find a fulfilling relationship?

* * *

"Motorcycles and softball, that's your idea of a romantic outing?!"

"Well you said find something I'm good at, and that's pretty much the only thing I can think of with the budget I have to work with."

"What a travesty! At least tell me you'll try and have some kind of romantic dinner or film or long walk on the beach together?!"

"Where exactly do you get this stuff from?"

"Extensive research."

"You mean reading poorly written shoujo manga? At least read some Josei, we are adults after all."

"It is not my fault your mortal dating habits are so dull and limited, we immortals find joy and romance in ways your little mortal bodies would be incapable of surviving!"

"Right, look if you have to criticize me did you have to do it all the while I was changing? I don't really appreciate being ogled by you."

"Hmph, you flatter yourself dear, not only do you not anything I haven't seen before you need not worry that Urd is only after you for your body."

"You know just from my experience with Belldandy I thought you goddesses were supposed to be kind and compassionate, but after meeting you it seems most of you act like bitchy high school girls."

After that moment of rousing morning conversation I and Peorth made our way to the tea room to join Urd and Hild who had prepared a couple of omelettes for us, Mara wasn't there though, I get the feeling like she's avoiding me for some reason. I sat down at table and began eating.

"Mmm, this is really good, did you make this Urd?"

"Yup, well my mom helped a little bit too."

"I hope you appreciate this dearie, hands such as ours shouldn't be wasted on menial chores but here we have an omelette made by our hands with absolutely no magic."

"Well it's really good." I really should say something more polite now in order to smooth over anything I might've done to offend Hild, but honestly I'm too hungry right now to bother.

"All done without magic, now that I do find surprising Urd, you must really love Megumi a lot to go to all that trouble." Peorth commented with a bit of snideness.

"Well, what can I say; I think some of Belldandy's habits have finally rubbed off on me." Urd said with a slight bit of redness in her cheeks.

Tension, that was one thing I could say this house had in abundance, I remember when Belldandy was here there was always a strong aura of calmness and serenity and harmony, but now all I feel in the place is unresolved tension between everyone over what seems to be everything. I just kept my head down and tried to eat without attracting any undue attention to myself.

"So Mi-chan, Urd-chan tells me you two are going out on a date tonight, I hope I don't have to tell you not to stay out too late and no hanky panky." Hild said in an especially condescending and sarcastic way.

"Come on mom, no more teasing."

"How is this teasing, I'm simply playing the role of the concerned mother as is the tradition among mortals."

"I don't think I've ever heard my mom say anything like that since I was maybe 16."

"Are demons really in a position to make such requests, after all your kind isn't exactly known for being chaste."

"Such scorn for a concerned mother, and I thought goddesses were supposed to feel compassion and empathy when it came to matters of love!"

We all had a good laugh to break up the tension, if only everyday could be like this I wouldn't really mind having Hild and Mara as guests, but sadly it's not like this, whether I want to face it or not I know things will eventually come to a head, and I've got to be ready for whatever that might be.

"Come along now you two, you have a full day ahead and you can't just be dilly dallying around here all day you know." Peorth said as she hurried got us up and pushed us towards the front door.

Urd and I got our shoes on and headed out the door, mounting my Kawasaki, taking her place riding behind me, and taking special care to press her breasts against my back as she held onto me, with a wave to both Peorth and Hild we sped off to go on our very first official date.

* * *

Peorth and Hild both stood at the steps of the temple, waving off the two lovers. Peorth's hair stood on end, now knowing that she was alone with the most terrifying woman in the universe.

"Don't worry." Hild said nonchalantly.

Peorth looked at her with mild surprise, wondering what exactly was the Daimakaichou's game.

"I have no interest in this little affair, I really couldn't care less which way it goes, whether or not Urd truly loves that girl is her business. But you go ahead and play your games little girl, you won't get any trouble from me." Hild said as she winked cutely and headed off back to the temple.

A chill went down Peorth's spine as the demon queen exited the scene, such words carried clear foreboding, and Peorth's duty as a goddess demanded she take note and ensure that no harm comes to an innocent like Megumi. But for the short term if Hild meant what she said then she could cross her off the list of potential obstacles and concentrate and making sure Urd and Megumi had a romantic evening.

* * *

Speeding along the mountain pass was the most romantic area I could think of; from here you could see all of Nekomi, though it is prettier when it's lit up at night. As we sped along the road I could feel Urd's grip on me get stronger and stronger, I don't think she ever rode on a bike before and thus was unprepared for the speed and wind. It was a little amusing honestly, the high and mighty goddess Urd frightened by a little velocity.

"She's not afraid of the speed, she's afraid because she's not the one in control."

Peorth? But where, how?

"A tiny little version of me nestled in your ear, making sure all goes well on your little romantic getaway."

Great a backseat driver, doesn't it defeat the purpose of a romantic getaway if you keep bugging us?

"Trust me you're going to need me, now go faster!"

What, didn't you just say this freaked Urd out?

"Which is good for her when you think about it, this isn't just about romance remember, this is about respect and dominance, something you'll never get from Urd unless you can show her you have your own talents and skill which she lacks, and the only way to do that is to take away her control of the situation."

Are you just saying this because you want to freak her out?

"Certainly not, well maybe a little bit, but the advice I'm giving you is genuine, if you want Urd to respect you have to take control of the situation yourself!"

Well if that's what the lady says then I guess the only choice is full throttle, riding into the bright blue yonder with Urd screaming all the way.

* * *

Is she crazy? I mean this is nothing compared to some of the speeds I can get Stringfellow to ride at, but this machine is pretty flimsy and Megumi's just a mortal girl, if something went wrong I could walk away no problem but she would end up a pile of broken bones and pulped flesh on the road. I know she and Keiichi practically grew up using these things but how could any sane mortal drive such dangerous machines, don't they realize how fragile their flesh and bones are, they might as well be made of glass. As we speed along this road I can't but feel a certain amount of awe of Megumi, sure she's fragile and short lived and you'd think that would lead to her taking as few risks as possible, but the opposite is true, she revels in her life as much as she possibly can, for as limited as she is she makes the most of what she has, and you can see it in her now as she gracefully floats down this road, is this how Belldandy felt about Keiichi?

As we cruise down this path I'm seeing the world from a totally new perspective which I never had before, flight or teleportation had always been my primary means of traveling across this world, I've never seen it from this point of view before, from the point of view of those who live here. Mortals are weak and fragile creatures, they can't fly or use much magic, but that doesn't mean they aren't extraordinary in their own way, taking so many risks as they do every day, how easy it is for them to die or be injured, I think I'm starting to understand why Belldandy loved them so.

* * *

The Nekomi batting cages, a place where baseball and softball players of both amateur and professional standing came to keep up with their training or just have some fun.

"And this is your idea of a romantic outing?!"

Well you did say you wanted me to show off what I'm good at.

"Oh for goddess sake you're worse than your brother, when he took me out on our date we didn't go go-karting or to a machine shop or anything so vulgar."

Somehow I think Urd will think differently.

"A batting cage, that's your idea of romance, not even some lame cheesy movie or a paltry attempt at a romantic dinner? Wow you really know how to treat a girl don't you?!" Urd said with sarcastic venom.

Or maybe not. "Well I am working on a budget here after all, besides it'll be fun."

"Do you actually remember my brief time on your softball team? I sucked at pitching and my batting was at best subpar."

"Oh come on, you weren't that bad, maybe a little overenthusiastic, but you showed real potential, just a little bit of practice and you'll be just as good as me."

"Please tell me this isn't the only thing you planned for us tonight?"

"I'm kinda making it up as I go along, but don't worry, I promise at some point we'll have a romantic dinner together."

"Fine, but you owe me, next time I get to take you to something I'm good at, like wrestling!"

"Sounds fine to me."

Together we entered the cages, buying tickets and renting a bat and helmet from the front office, we rented cage number three for about an hour, I went in first while Urd watched from the outside.

A ball shot forth from the cannon to be met with the bang of my aluminium bat, a second and a third, my body twists and turns, my legs stretch to gain footing and my arms spring forth with all the force and energy they can pent up and muster. It brings me back to my younger days, as a schoolgirl finding what felt like her one true skill and passion, to the thrill of victory and the euphoria when I founded and managed the NIT softball club.

"Dearest Megumi, I know you're having fun and all, and while I certainly applaud you having the platform to show off your talents, but I need I remind this is a date not your personal time, don't you think it's better to find something the two of you could do together?" Said the little ponytailed imp living in my ear.

Actually you know what? That's actually a pretty good idea. "Urd, do you want to take a few swings?"

"You know I'm terrible right?"

"No worries, I'll be right beside you, teaching you proper form and everything."

"Proper form? Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you if we end up having to pick your teeth off the floor."

Urd and entered the cage and I handed her the bat and helmet, standing beside I her I gave her a thumbs up as she readied herself to counter the first ball. As expected her first swing was clumsy and dangerous, I had to duck to avoid getting smacked in the face, she missed her first few balls and almost flung the bat out of her hands once. As she took a break to re-steady her helmet I stepped up behind her, maybe a bit too close, pressing my body against hers, embracing her from behind in order to steady her arms a bit.

* * *

Well this is new and interesting; normally it's me in this position, not that I mind Megumi's breasts pressing against my back. As her hands placed themselves around mine to steady them, I felt the rest of my body bending to match her positioning.

"Okay, you've got to relax a little bit, you're too stiff right now, you've got to be more fluid in your arms and allow your legs a little more movement to let your body move along with the swing."

A new ball launched forth from the cannon and together Megumi and I made it connect.

"See, you're getting the hang of it, you're not too bad after all."

"Well I guess all I needed was a good teacher."

As we struck more of the balls I found myself progressively getting better and better, but even better I felt Megumi pressing her body against mine, for the first time since we got together I could feel her in a different way, her curves and contours, her petite breasts and cute little nipples, her warm breath and lips brushing against the back of my neck. I realized now I never allowed Megumi to get into this position before, I think I've been missing out, it feels nice to not always be the bigger, dominant one all the time.

Our hour eventually ran out and we left the cage, on our walk back to her bike we linked arms around each other's shoulders and gazed at the setting of the sun.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"No it wasn't, but that still doesn't mean you get out of your promise, our next stop is a wrestling ring."

* * *

It took a little bit of exploring, but eventually we found an all-women's gym that offered a ring and outfits and lockers to rent. We changed into the outfits provided that were little more than red and blue bathing suits with knee and elbow pads, I told Megumi not to bother with the boots since I didn't want to be too rough on her.

As we both entered the ring we attracted quite a bit of hooting and hollering from the gym customers, I guess I can't blame them with how revealing these suits are, I saw Megumi blush a bit, I guess it must've been a little flattering to think that even women find her cute and sexy, though I'd hate to burst her bubble with the reality that they're probably cheering for me.

The bell rang and I charged at Megumi with almost superhuman speed, almost since I was trying to hold back, Megumi herself tried to counter charge but was too slow to avoid being clotheslined in the neck. As she fell to the ground I wasted no time grappling with her, getting a solid hold wrapping my legs around her arms and my arms around her ankles, forcing her into a submission hold as I sat up, causing her legs to bend in an extremely uncomfortable position.

She cried in pain but before she could find a way to squirm out we switched positions again, I stood up while keeping a tight grasp of her ankles, turning around to face her and flipping her so she was on her back, I pressed my foot on her crotch, grinding it into her genitals. I was careful to be more playful than hurtful, pinching and tickling her with my toes, though she wasn't exactly enjoying it, I couldn't tell whether she was squirming from pain or humiliation.

I guess it was time to put her out of her misery and give her a 'happy ending'; I lay down again and intertwined our legs together, forcing them into the crude shape of a '4', with her bare feet helplessly splayed out before me I aggressively tickled them leaving Megumi a shrieking, squealing mess on the floor squirming and begging for mercy and reprieve from her humiliation. I have to say I felt genuinely sorry for her but I just couldn't refuse those splaying, spasming toes that just seemed to beg 'tickle me, tickle me.'

The crowd hooted and hollered, some begged for more and other accused me of an illegal move, but I think tonight proved something, I just wish I remember what I was trying to prove.

* * *

"You're a real bitch you know that?!"

"Hey what can I say, sometimes I get carried away with myself, and it has been a while since I got to be a bitch, besides I thought you enjoyed the wrath of the tickle goddess."

"Well look it's not that I don't appreciate your sadistic side, but if we have to do it can we do it in the privacy of our bedroom?"

"Does that mean you'll be taking up my mother's offer on bondage gear and sex toys?"

"If it means giving you a non-humiliating outlet for your pent up perversions then sure."

As we stripped out of our skin tight suits I took the time to stare at myself in the locker's mirror, the cheers and leers of crowd made me feel a bit inflated, maybe it was Urd's tickling but I couldn't help but think that maybe I should've converted to lesbianism a lot earlier. Every time a boy said I was cute it was always followed by 'you look like the cute little sister type', as shallow as it sounds it's refreshing to have someone lust after your body without the creepy obsession of kawaii where I must forever be looked upon as a little girl. As I posed for myself in front of the mirror, Urd placed a hand on my shoulder and a circle of light enveloped my body and I found myself wrapped in a luxurious black dress that was beyond something neither I or my family could afford.

"Urd, what is this?"

"Hey I guess materializing clothes isn't just limited to my body."

"Why'd you wait until now to try this little trick? You could've saved me a tonne on laundry bills."

"I didn't want to spoil you; a goddess's duty isn't to help mortals fulfil their full potential in life, not make life so comfortable that you become spoiled and selfish."

Another circle of light and I was now decked out in a bright, yellow ball dress that came straight out of a Disney movie.

"Um, Urd what exactly is with your taste in clothing?"

"Hey it's our first date after all; we might as well look elegant and classy, besides we might be dancing tonight."

"Dancing, where exactly do you think we're going?"

"Peking Dragon!"

"Peking Dragon? That's like one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo!"

"And it has live entertainment and its own dance hall!"

"How the hell I am supposed to afford that?! Three generations of my whole family wouldn't be to afford an entrée in that place!"

"Don't fret, I can magic up enough money to get us through the night."

"If you can magic up your own money why do I have to keep paying for your food!?"

"Do I have to give you a lecture about a goddess's duty again? Because I honestly don't know it well enough to give you a long winded speech."

A third time I was enveloped by the circles of light and I had to say I liked the look; wearing an elegant scarlet cheongsam with a golden Chinese dragon emblazoned upon it, black satin gloves adorned my arms up to my elbows and black stiletto heels on feet, and to top it off my hair was wrapped into a bun with a pair of black lacquer chopsticks holding it in place.

Urd created a new outfit for herself as well, an elegant black gown that split down the sides of her legs, long flowing wings down her back that formed a cape and long black gloves with long flowing capes for her arms, ending with a cute pair of black high heels on her feet.

"Shall we go my lady?"

* * *

Urd offered to teleport the both of us to the Red Dragon, she took care to teleport my bike back to the temple and then teleported us to an alley just down the road from the restaurant. As we strolled up to the front door we were ogled and awed at by the line of people gazing upon us, it gave me a thrill to see the women decked out in designer labels, the same kind of snobby rich girls like Sayoko Mishima who used to look down on me in university now gaze up at me with jealousy and awe. As we reached the front of the line the bouncers kindly undid the velvet rope and allowed us to pass, yes the Red Dragon was just as much an exclusive night club as it was a five star restaurant, I didn't know if we really were pretty enough to let us through or Urd used some kind glamour spell on everyone, but either way I was happy.

We entered the Red Dragon and were shown to our seats, everything was so lovely, the dim lighting of the candles, the lovely slow dancing music of the live jazz band, the whole environment gave off an atmosphere of romance that perfectly accentuated Urd's natural beauty as her face was lit up by the candlelight. As she browsed the menu I gazed into her violet eyes, as they browsed line for line I felt entranced by the flame's reflection dancing in her pupils, even though she wasn't looking at me I could feel myself being hypnotized by her beauty. God I must sound like some kind of pathetic stalker, but this is the first time I've ever seen her in an atmosphere like this, the closest the two of us had ever before come to a romantic night out has been drinking at bars, but seeing her now earing such beautiful cloths and lit up by the candlelight, I see her as even more beautiful than she normally is.

"Shark's fin soup and bird's nest."

"Huh?"

"Let's have shark's fin soup and bird's nest, the most expensive things on the menu."

"I hope you don't intend to eat like this every night, you'd probably end up causing a bout of hyperinflation."

I'd never eaten these dishes before, the kind of dishes reserved for wealthy businessmen and politicians and royalty. We were served the dishes, were we both given two small bowls of brown coloured soups, not really spectacular looking but these were two of the culinary treasures of the mortal world. The shark's fin had the consistency of hard gelatine, almost crunch yet at the same time soft and elastic, the bird's nest practically melted in my mouth and though it was bland its texture seemed to smoothly flow down my throat.

We both finished our soups in time for the band to change their tune to an upbeat, frenetic dance number.

"It sounds like they're playing our song, care to join me on the dance floor?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Together we waltz onto the dance floor; our hands interlinked, our arms and legs moving in synch, our feet moving to the sounds of old American swing as Urd twirled me around like a ballerina, lifting me into the air as I stretched out my arms and legs to mimic a graceful swan.

"She's taking the lead, you need to take some initiative and make her follow you!"

I was wondering where you got off to, how come you didn't come to my rescue when Urd was laying me down on the wrestling ring?

"What exactly would I know about wrestling? I'm a goddess of romance and refinement; not brutalizing each other in vaguely erotic ways, besides you seemed to be enjoying yourself."

Thanks so much, this from someone who claimed she wanted to put me and Urd on an equal footing.

"Well you are aren't you? After all she experienced first-hand two things that you can do and she cannot."

Great, so what exactly is your advice for this particular outing?

"Take the initiative girl! Show her your moves, just because you're smaller than her doesn't mean you're weaker, throw her off game, sweep her off her feet, use her own mass against her!"

Taking Peorth's advice, I changed my moves to put myself in a position of power, forcing Urd to follow my lead as her around, taking hold of both her arms from behind I spun her to the side and with the recoil I wrapped in an embrace and dipped her down to the floor, she seemed impressed.

* * *

After paying for the meal Megumi and I left the restaurant, making our way to a secluded little alleyway, taking her into my arms I gave a mighty jump that lifted us up to the roof of the adjacent building.

"So what do you have in mind to round out our first official date?"

"How would you like to see the Tokyo tower?"

"Already been, it's quite lovely."

"Yes but have you ever been on top of the needle?"

Putting my fore and middle fingers to my lips, I let out a high pitched whistle that signalled an old friend; in about five seconds flying down from the heavens was my personal racing broom Stringfellow.

"You have your way of getting around and I have mine, say hello to Stringfellow."

"You ride around on a broom? Funny I thought with the hair and the potions you'd try to embrace as few clichés as possible."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!"

"Riding around on a broom, you didn't exactly help that my first impression of you was that you were some kind of witch."

"Heh." With a wink and a smile I materialized a black witch's hat on my head, jumping upon Stringfellow I offered Megumi a hand. "Come along then my pretty."

Megumi hopped on in front of me, her legs and hands barely getting a good grip, not used to riding a broom, boy was she going to be sorry. In a split second Stringfellow launched into the sky with Megumi screaming her head off all the way, we sped through the clouds at what felt close to mach 2 with a magical force field surrounding us to ensure we weren't torn to pieces by the velocity. Just like Megumi showed me her world through her bike I thought it was time to give her a taste of mine.

* * *

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

"Calm down, Urd's just trying to give you a bit of a scare."

Well it's working! The fact that the wind hasn't flayed the skin from my bones means that she's projecting some kind of force field to protect me, that's considerate but if only she gave me a little warning. As my mind slowly got used to this new situation I calmed myself long enough to take in what I was experiencing, this was the world from Urd's perspective, flying through the sky on a broom at the speed of a jet plane.

"Bit of a show off really, but then again so are all broom jockeys. I prefer to fly under my own power personally, take the time to enjoy the scenery around me."

As amazing as I knew she was, I really didn't comprehend this being part of it, being stronger and bigger and sexier than the average mortal woman was one thing, but to experience this level of freedom and power, it's incredible. That this woman loved me and wanted to be with me made this night feel all the more beautiful.

In the time it took me to collect these thoughts we had arrived a few hundred metres above the Tokyo tower, seeing Tokyo from this height was something I thought I'd only see from a plane window or satellite images.

"Nice way to end an evening, huh?" Urd whispers into my ear.

"Yeah, can't beat this view, I guess I'll have to fly Urd airlines more often."

"It's not over yet."

And with that Urd spun her broom upside down, leaving me hanging for my life on the broom handle.

"URD!"

"You're really cute you know." She says with a cruel smile, floating upside down beside me, her witch's hat now extremely fitting.

"PULL ME UP!"

She purses her lips and gives me a leery look, like she's about to do something incredibly naughty. "Hmm, you know if I were a bit crueller, and if my mother was here, we'd probably tickle you until you fell to your death."

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"

My hands clung to the wooden stick as if it were the key to dear life, Urd smiled fiendishly as she began to lightly wiggle her fingertips upon my exposed underarms. I screamed in sheer, bloody outrage and tried to kick her as hard as I could but legs couldn't reach and I ended up losing both my high heels. I soon lost my grip and fell at what seemed like a hundred miles an hour, I screamed at the top of my lungs, only to have Urd catch me in her arms just before I hit the top of the tower.

"You are such a fucking, evil bitch!" I said with as much venom as I could muster, with my teeny, tiny voice exhausted and hoarse from the screaming.

"Oh come on, you know I'd never let anything happen to you." She says, sticking out her tongue playfully.

She flew us back up to just above the tower's needle, allowing us a grand panoramic view of Tokyo, followed by magically stripping us both of our clothing. It was insanely cold; if I ended up catching the flu up here I swear I'll give her hell for the next month!

In a complicated series of movements, Urd gracefully maintained her hold of me while she repositioned us, placing her head upon my crotch and mine upon hers, it didn't take a genius to see where this was going especially since she wasted no time planting her mouth on my clitoris and began sucking and licking.

I moaned and craned my head back to enjoy this new development, but I was rudely brought back to reality when she said. "Hey, who do you think you are, I'm not doing all the work tonight, start pulling your weight or I'll drop you for real!"

Taking her words to heart I quickly pressed my own mouth against her vagina and tried to mimic her movements, attempting to pleasure her labia but she didn't seem to be responding.

"No, no, no, what do you think you're doing, what kind of lesbian are you? You're poking around with no understanding of what or where like some awkward thirteen year old boy playing with a fleshlight!"

Well sorry, this is kind of new to me, Urd usually doesn't give me the chance to contribute to our sex lives.

"Then just follow my instructions, use the tip of your tongue more forcefully like you would a rapier, in and out with fast, precise strikes, follow up with the main body of your tongue to sweep over the length of her womanhood! And don't be afraid to use your teeth, she's a big girl, she can take it!"

Following Peorth's advice it wasn't long before I was rewarded by Urd with her own efforts to bring me further to orgasm; it wasn't long before our mutual mouth play brought us both to orgasm. And so we floated there in a post-coital embrace, floating in the skies of Tokyo like two lovers in a fairytale.

* * *

Carrying Megumi on my back, I teleported us both back to my room in the temple, she was fast asleep so I gently placed her into my bed so as to keep her that way, taking a brief moment to look her over, how she looked like an angel when she slept.

"Okay, you can come out now."

A tiny little micro-Peorth jumped out from inside Megumi's ear and onto the floor, returning to full size.

"So I guess you're the one to thank for my orgasm."

"It was nothing, just some teaching Megumi some of the basics, the girl has potential, you should let her perform more often."

"Maybe I'll consider your advice; I hope you had fun tonight."

"I have to say your portion of the date was much more entertaining than anything Megumi thought up."

"Well I don't just call myself the 'goddess of love' for no reason."

We both had a brief laugh.

"So now that your little mission of true love is out of the way, will you tell me why you're really here?"

"You'll find out soon enough Urd, but believe me it won't be anything bad."

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me."

"Then take it on my word as a First Class goddess."

(TO BE CONTINUED)

A/N: Please r/r, hey everyone sorry for the abrupt ending, but two things I wanted to talk about quickly. First off as you can probably tell by the lack of detail in the individual scenes I managed to write a good chunk of the date scenes over the course of a couple of days when I was on a serious roll, and so wanted to keep a distinctly tight narrative flow and pacing, and second is I'm sorry I didn't give Peorth more screentime and development considering the main focus of this chapter was to give Peorth more development, but she will have a major role in a future arc.

Other than that, I'm surprised I managed to get this chapter out so quick, hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward to a Mara centric arc next time.


End file.
